New Roommate
by BlueRegina06
Summary: Kagami Taiga's university life changes as soon as he gets a new, unexpected roommate. - Original universe, just a few years later, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**My first time with this pair, I'm kinda excited. Don't know how long it's gonna be, we shall see. In the meantime, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Kuroko No Basuke or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

He watched the red-stripped ball pass through the grey net, mentally cheering and clenching his fist in triumph for his score. Ever since the previous week, he had been practicing his three-pointers outside the main practice non-stop. Why? Well, because he had this dream about the old days and matches with that bastard Midorima, whose miraculous three-pointers and know-it-all attitude pissed him all the way off, so bad that he had to let off some steam.

The ball bounced a couple of times after it landed on the basketball court, however, the russet eyes were staring up at the cloudless sky. _Ah, the past..._ Taiga wouldn't change one thing from it, because whatever happened back then, every single person he came to know or fight against, made him who he was. From the Coach, Captain and all the sempais, to his opponents, stronger or weaker than him. Especially his best friend, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Taiga had never told the short blunet how important he really was, but for some reason, he was certain the sneaky bastard knew it. Kuroko always knew. He could read people better than these people knew themselves. That was certainly a very good thing for basketball games - after all, Kuroko just being Kuroko and doing these sick passes was insane, plus, it had won them many matches - a tad annoying in real life, but it certainly helped him learn more about himself.

He missed his comrade. Fuck, he missed all of his comrades, even the Coach, Aida Riko, the crazy bitch. But life was life and after they all graduated, they had to go their separate ways. Kuroko stayed in Japan to become a writer while Kagami went back to America, pursuing basketball professionally. They stayed in touch, e-mails, short phone calls but that was all. Besides, none of them were very emotional or showed their true feelings, so it was fine the way it was.

As for his future career; okay, did you really expect something else? What else would he do? He wasn't a smart brainer, he wasn't interested in anything else whatsoever, so the only choice he had was to be what he had always wanted to be; the best basketball player.

Hey, don't hate the dreamer, hate the dream. That had been Taiga's dream since he could remember himself. As a matter of fact, he had earned himself a scholarship in a sports academy and was currently working his way to the top, playing in matches, hoping for a bunch of interesting proposals someday.

Don't get him wrong, making a living wasn't really the first thing in his is mind; so far, he just wanted to play. He wanted to play with stronger people. He wanted the thrill, the doubt for the win, the chance of having the trophy stolen away, just like he had experienced when Seirin lost from Touou.

An amused chuckle left his lips, his long fingers ruffling his fiery hair. Of all the Generation of Miracles, his greatest rival, his favorite one to play against had to be Aomine. Aomine Daiki. The Ace. Taiga had fought against all of them, Midorima, Kise, Akashi, Murasakibara and he respected them all to the fullest but Aomine... Aomine was above them. He was at a whole other level.

Playing with Aomine was like... having sex. It was primal; rough; tiring; exhausting; exhilarating... The list could go on but you get the point, right?

"Damn," he cussed under his breath, making his way to the neglected basket ball. He hadn't met someone quite like Aomine in America, and he had played in countless matches. Yes, there were a heap of talented people here and there, people that made his life difficult during games, yet Aomine was still better than all of them. Well, the sensation Taiga remembered from playing with the man was entirely different.

He grasped the ball with both hands and stared at it intensely, as if it held all the answers to his problems. No, he wouldn't go back to Japan. Not yet anyway. Why? He was fucking broke, that was why. University students were always broke, why would he be an exception? Yes, his dad was a rich ass mofo but he had promised he wouldn't give Taiga a dime, unless it was of a vital necessity.

"You have to work my son," the tall redhead had said sternly, "Nobody's life is supposed to be easy, why should yours be?"

_Thanks old man_, Taiga thought acidly, dragging his feet back to his dorm. Well, he shouldn't be complaining though; he had a small job at a gym, from which he earned all the money he needed, especially for food, since his friends from the team never treated him because of his superhuman appetite. What? He couldn't help it. He loved food and he was kinda greedy too. Worst combination, but old habits die hard.

The sweaty clothes were off and in the laundry bag as soon as he was inside the small room, his final destination being the shower. It was pretty convenient to have his own room and not share with other weirdos. Taiga didn't like sharing his personal space very much; he wasn't picky or prissy, he just preferred having shit roll his own way. Hey, no hard feelings here please. He didn't have time for drama.

While lathered his hair with a random shampoo he had bought one day in a hurry, Taiga's mind kept on reminiscing. About his match with Kise, with Midorima and Akashi... Fuck, even Murasakibara. Where were these people after all these three years? The redhead had received a bunch of mails from the ever popular Kise Ryouta, who had moved on with his modeling career, but the others... Well, Midorima pissed him off and Akashi was... Akashi. About Murasakibara, he heard every once in a while from Tatsuya, who by the way had chose the same field and joined the same university too. They were on the same team too.

Well, with Tatsuya, things had gotten back to normal. Kinda. The brunet was still jealous of his talent, although he didn't show it, yet he tried hard to improve and challenged Taiga for matches, just like the old days. It was fun. Considering how very few friends Taiga had outside his team, Tatsuya had to be his best buddy.

Watching the white foam disappear as it reached the drain, Kagami's thoughts strayed back to his rival. _What was Aomine doing? Did he still play basketball? Was he taking shit professionally?_

There was a reason for these questions to start jumping off his head all of a sudden; the two of them had met the night before Taiga's departure to America. Aomine had texted him that he wanted a final match and of course, the redhead went running. They played for hours, they played until none of them could stand. Aomine won of course. He always won in one-on-one battles.

"What you plan on doing from now on?", Kagami had asked after a long while of silence. They laid down on their backs, side-by-side and staring at the night sky, trying to catch their breaths.

Aomine didn't reply right away. He never replied to the questions he didn't know the answer and even though Taiga knew that, it still pissed him off. "C'mon man," he snapped, "Don'chu have dreams, for fuck's sake?"

"Dreams?", the blunet drawled with that gruff voice of his, "Hmm, I don't think I have those."

That was a shocking revelation for Taiga. He had always thought Aomine having the same dreams with him, aka becoming a pro. "Don't you wanna play basketball for the rest of your life?"

The blue-haired man sighed and sat up, shaking his head. "It's not like that," he said quietly, "I will keep playing but not as a pro. I don't like that. For me, professionalism kills the sport."

Taiga was utterly confused, so it came out like he was pissed off. "Huh? Are you stupid?!", he asked, sitting up to look at his rival, "It's basketball! It doesn't die!"

Aomine craned his neck and russet met deep blue. His face was slack, as if bored but there was an intense glint shining in those depths but Taiga couldn't really identify what it was. _Worry? Anger? Longing? What?_

Ah, Aomine was always so unreadable when it came to things outside basketball. In Taiga's memory, the blunet had muttered something like "Good luck with your studies," and then stood up and left. The redhead stayed there, frozen, staring at the broad, retreating back in confusion. _What the hell?_

It still bugged him. It still annoyed the fuck out of him. Taiga didn't want them to part like this. Okay, he hadn't expected something like an overdramatic confession of emotions, or "Boys power! Yay!", let alone exchanging bracelets of friendship but...

Taiga shook his head as he stepped out of the shower. _What did I expect?_, he mused as he covered his body with a towel. _Aomine was always like that; a mystery._

_But why was he thinking about the man to begin with?_ Okay, he looked up to him but he didn't have a crush on him or anything... Well, that was partially a lie. He admired Aomine as a player yet he had always found him somewhat... Attractive. Like, c'mon; 6"3 tall, blue hair, matching blue eyes, dark, smooth skin, all muscle. Not disgusting, steroid-like muscle but everything on that gorgeous body was defined. Once, Kagami had seen Aomine shirtless, he had stood there, staring like a pervert but to this day, he still didn't feel bad at all.

He looked at his own body in the mirror, his pecs, the six - almost eight - pack, the Adonis lines and everything and sighed. Yes, he looked damn good and he knew it. But Aomine was still better. He had a different allure... And that long neck of his. Fuck, that neck did strange things to Taiga. Not that he was a homo or something because he had fucked around with a bunch of girls and he liked it, so... Well, so he figured initially but the more he listened to his thoughts, the more worried he became.

_But it was okay even if he was gay. Or at least bi. He was in America, not Japan so that kind of shit was more tolerated._

Anyway, that was the past and he wouldn't see Aomine unless he went back to Japan, something that was out of his plans for the next three years. He had some work to do here, get himself in a nice team after he graduated, maybe get signed by NBA but that was top challenge, and then he would to back. To see his friends basically, maybe Kise too who had been pestering his ass non-stop to come back for a sentimental reunion with the other Generation of Miracles and Kurokocchi.

_Nope. That wasn't something he looked forward to._ These people made Kagami's head explode.

They all had their own version of insanity. But they were good people... Kinda... In a twisted and very peculiar way, deep-deep inside of them...

Aomine was the most normal out of the bunch, though. Okay, he had his severe case of Ore-sama syndrome every once in a while, but he was a good kid. He had a kind soul deep inside, a soul that cared for Kuroko, for that pink-haired girl that followed him around and had a strange crush on Kuroko, even for the rest of the noisy bunch... _Why was he thinking about Aomine again?_

Taiga frowned to himself as he put on his clothes. _There was another matter he should worry about, not Aomine_.

He had received an urgent call from his coach, the tall, imposing brunet with the heavy German accent, who answered to the name Garreth. The man had barked a few orders about Kagami's extra with protein diet, then growled at the redhead to meet him at his office.

_What did he want?, _Kagami wondered to himself while he out on some clean clothes.

Five minutes later, Taiga was on the road. The campus was big but he had been there the past two-three years so he was accustomed to it. Coach's office wasn't too hard to find either, therefore he was in the area soon. Just as he had expected, Coach was seated on his desk, reading a huge pile of papers, his curly hair all over the place, his stubble grown.

"Coach," Taiga cleared his throat, "You asked to see me?"

"Hn," the other grunted, not lifting his head off the papers. Taiga waited a few moments, moments that soon turned to minutes of silence as he waited for the brass man to speak. Before these minutes turned into hours though, the redhead dared to disturb the short-tempered man once more.

"Coach," he spoke again, "Why did you call me here?"

The raven head with the curly hair snapped up and Taiga nearly choked on his saliva at the death glare he received. Albeit Coach Garreth wasn't as scary as Coach Aida, he had this piercing black eyes that could kill a person, if looks alone could kill.

"Jap," he barked Taiga's nickname, "Don't get ahead o'yerself."

The redhead swallowed nervously. "Sorry."

"Anyway," the brunet grunted again, his eyes back on the printed paper before him, "News to ya; you stayin' with another person. Your dorm."

"What?!", the redhead exclaimed in shock. _What the hell was that supposed to mean? And he hadn't heard anything about it either! Was Coach playin with him?_ "Since when?!"

The brunet sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Since now," he said in exasperation and stood up from his chair, walking around the desk just to tap Taiga friendly at the shoulder. "Ya better show him around and shit like that. He's a newbie here."

Taiga was confused. "Is he joining the basketball team?", he asked.

Coach nodded and squeezed the redhead's shoulder before he let it go. "Yup. He's a talent I've never seen before. Our scout had been pestering him for two years now and finally he said yes."

"Is he from around here?", Kagami dared to ask. The taller man shook his head.

"No," he grunted, "He's from Japan." At the widening of Taiga's eyes, the brunet continued, "You know the language right? S'why I put him wit'chu."

There was a small nudge at the back of Kagami's head, a very, very ominous alert. _A talent Coach had never seen before? Trying to recruit two years now? _He swallowed, his stomach twirling in the discomfort of this dark premonition he had.

"May I ask," he croaked and cleared his throat, "May I ask what's his name?"

The coach pursed his lips to a thin line, tapping his chin in consideration. "Uuh," he rumbled with his deep voice, "I ain't good with Japanese names... But I think he listens to something like..."

_Like? Like what?_ Taiga was about to shit himself from the anticipation. "Oh," the brunet exclaimed with no interest after a while, meeting Taiga's eyes all over again and the redhead knew that his life, as he was used to it by now, was going to change.

"Aomine Daiki."

_Yup. Hello change._

**XXXX **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Queen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kuroko No Basuke or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

_Aomine was there. Aomine Daiki, his rival. Oh God._

Taiga couldn't quite believe it just yet; he had to see it with his own eyes. That was why he ran to his dorm like his life depended on it. Huffing and panting from the effort, the redhead fished the keys from his pocket and with his fingers trembling from the anticipation, he shoved them inside the lock, missing a lot of times in his haste. He flicked his wrist to the right and the door opened effortlessly.

Unlocked. And Taiga never left his house without locking thrice.

_Ooh shit._

He pushed the door open slowly, as if he was scared that something will jump out. The room was dark and quiet but on the background, there was a soft drizzling sound, as if the shower was working. Taiga craned his neck towards the bathroom and to his utter dismay, there were a few light rays crossing the gap between the bottom of the closed door and the floor. The redhead couldn't believe his eyes.

_So it was true after all._

Closing the door behind him, Taiga walked his way to his bed and sat down, burying his hands in his hair and tugging. Aomine was there. He couldn't believe it. But let's say he digested the fact that his rival/man-crush was there, in America, in his room and currently taking a shower... what happened next? Russet eyes glanced at the ever-empty bed in his dorm and sighed. First, he had enjoyed solitude all these years and he wasn't sure if he wanted to change that. Secondly, did Aomine know they were gonna live together? How were they going to live together? From what Taiga remembered, they used to fight over everything, getting on each other's faces more often than not.

Coach didn't play fair, telling him about the other's arrival a few minutes before the man arrived. No, not cool at all. But could someone talk back to coach Garreth, if they didn't have a death wish? Negative.

Either way, Kagami really hoped the dorm and the university will be able to withstand their short tempers.

Taiga's musings were abruptly halted as soon as the shower went silent, followed closely by a few rustlings as the man in there fumbled for some towels and soon the doorknob turned... And turned... Until it was down all the way, and before the redhead was anywhere near ready to face the music, the door snapped open.

It was true. What his coach had said was true. Unless he was dreaming about everything.

However, it didn't look like a dream, it didn't feel like one either. There, a few feet away from him stood his high school rival, tall as always, his dark complexion stretched over taut, mouthwatering musculature. Aomine had a blue towel around his waist, hiding the miles long legs, while another sat on his head, with which he dried his hair. His blue eyes were closed shut as he enjoyed the personal massage but all too soon, they were open and staring into Taiga's russet ones, apathetic as ever, before they lightened up in shocking recognition.

"Kagami?!", he sputtered, the towel falling unceremoniously around his shoulders, "The fuck are you doing here?"

"That should be my line!", the redhead retorted heatedly, still seated on the bed. No he wasn't looking at Aomine's abs, nor his chest, nor the Adonis line. Of course he wasn't, why would he? "I was here before you!"

The trademark scowl surfaced on the handsome face and the blunet snorted derisively, taking a few steps in the main room and towards his bed. He sat down and stared at his feet, while Taiga watched him like a panicking hawk. Thick silence nestled between them, but Aomine's deep, sultry voice soon broke it easily, like glass forcefully contacting with a hammer.

"Well whatever," he drawled, "Coach told me there was a Japanese guy in the team, but I couldn't imagine it was you." He gave the redhead an accusatory look. "Why does it have to be you?"

Kagami scowled as well. What an asshole! As if it wasn't enough that he barged into his apartment without telling him! "That's what you got now!", he barked angrily, "You either suck it up while we are on practice and change room, or you get yer ass back to Japan. It's up to you. But I hafta warn you, if you fuck up practice, Coach will nail you to the wall."

"What the hell, I never said I wanna go back," Aomine said with an incredulous look on his face, "I just don't like it that we're on the same team."

"Listen asshole-"

"I don't want to play with you," the blunet interrupted him, "I wanna play against you. Fuck, s'why I came here for; to join a team and go head-to-head with you on championships."

Taiga's anger had subsided almost completely. He stared at his rival in confusion, but Aomine was looking into his backpack, searching for something. So Aomine wasn't mad because they had bumped on each other but because they were on the same team. The blunet had a point, they hadn't played on the same team and that was gonna be tricky, considering how selfishly Aomine played. "Um," he stuttered and a pair of dark blue eyes locked with his, "We could always play outside practice and championships. One-on-one, like the old times."

"Can you get in the Zone when you don't play in championships?"

"No, not really." He didn't want to tell the man that he hadn't gotten into the Zone ever since he defeated Akashi. Well, that was because he hadn't entered a match as intense as the ones with the Generation of Miracles.

"Well then, that won't work for me. I want to fight with you in your true form."

Kagami felt kind of... Flattered. Although he knew it was stupid, he couldn't help but feel good that his wildest rival wanted to challenge him again. Hell, like he had said; there was no one to replace Aomine in this world yet. He watched Aomine as the man walked around his space - their space - and a wave of nostalgia filled him.

"I miss playing with you," he blurted, rather involuntarily.

Aomine glanced and smirked at him saucily, while putting a tank top on. "We should make up for it," he grinned.

"Definitely."

"How about now?"

Taiga quirked one of his splitting eyebrows. "Now?"

There was an almost predatory look in the blunet's face. "Yeah, now."

"But it's late and tomorrow we have practice early-"

"Mmm," hummed the other with a sly smile, "Do I smell pussy, Kagami? I think I do."

Twin eyebrows marred together in agitation. Oh so the asshole still played like this? But Kagami was the mature one and of course he wouldn't fall for such taunt-

"Ge'cher basketball shoes on, I'll go get a ball."

**XXXX**

Oh Lord, it had been a while since Taiga ever felt like this. His muscles were aching, his blood was roaring savagely in his ears and his body in general was singing from the endorphins. He was so fucking tired but it was the good type of tired; the I just-had-the-best-sex type of tired.

Russet eyes stared at the ceiling, the floor rather harsh on the redhead's strained back, however, it was the place he collapsed after he entered the dorm and he was unable to move ever since. Their one-on-one had been so intense, so wild and exciting. Taiga's memories had nothing on it, seriously. The sensation was so much better than he remembered and despite his current whole-body paralysis, he would do it again the soonest possible.

Speaking of Aomine, the blunet had excused himself - or rather claimed aggressively - to the shower first, leaving Taiga laying on the floor and listening to the cheering of his body. But it was fine like this, he had time to regenerate some of his power... and dignity. He had lost of course. To be honest, he managed to score only two baskets whilst Aomine beat him with seven. But what did he expect, really? To win? He never won against Aomine in one-on-ones.

Fun fact; the man had gotten better, yes, he had. Faster, stronger... He had learnt a couple of new moves, maneuvers and let's not forget about the hysterical ways he had to score. Jesus Christ. The man was a monster. But Kagami wouldn't want him any other way.

As if he heard the redhead's thoughts, Aomine came out of the bathroom for the second time that evening. Russet eyes drank the sight of that endless, dark-skinned body glistening from the water, various droplets roaming freely across its length. Damn, that bastard was so fine. How could he get all that glory, naked and hard, on his bed, those long legs around his shoulders, while said bed creaked and thudded on the wall, huh?

_Wait what?_

"Dude, you alright?", the blunet asked, snapping Taiga out of his musings. The redhead chuckled and shook his head, trying to shove the previous thoughts at the back of his head.

"I can't move, man," he sighed in amusement and tried to sit up, his back cracking unceremoniously. Aomine laughed out loud, the sound short and husky.

"Get in the shower, yer sweaty and gross."

Taiga finally managed to stand up and punched his rival friendly on the shoulder. "You sound like a girl."

"Well at least I sound like one," the other retorted, grinning cockily, "You look like one."

"Shut up idiot, I don't."

"Keep tellin' that to yerself while you're in the shower."

Shaking his head in amusement, too high from the adrenalin to get angry at his rival's playfulness, Taiga entered the bathroom and stripped himself off his sweaty clothes. For the second time that day.

That shower was all he needed to get his bearings back to life, his mind in his head and not in the zone. Heh, no, he hadn't entered the Zone, but his mind was full of basketball and Aomine, then basketball again and bulging quads, long fingers that dribbled the ball and-

_Stop brain. Seriously,_ the redhead mentally chided. _What was wrong with him today? Okay, he had been thinking about the blunet a lot that day, but that didn't mean he... wanted the man or anything... Or maybe he did? No, no... ugh, whatever._ There was no point in overworking his head about this; him and Aomine would live together for... a certain amount of time, so Taiga would have all the time in the world to figure out what he felt about the other.

For the time being, he wasn't sure that living with Aomine would be as bad as he had initially thought. On one hand, they were both equally short-tempered and snappy but on the other, it seemed as if the blue-haired man had matured a little. Or rather, a lot. He cracked more smiles and in general looked more... livid and laid-back compared to the Aomine Taiga knew years ago. It was something new and surprising but certainly not unpleasant. After all, everybody changes. Why would Aomine be an exception?

Taiga, though, certainly wanted to know the blunet more than he did before, plus all the new things Aomine had in store for him. Why? Well because he was curious, sue him.

The shower was over soon and the redhead exited the bathroom, hot, refreshing steam on his tail. He wrapped himself with a towel, dried out most of his body before he made his way outside. Aomine was seated on his own bed with black pajamas bottoms on, broad, chiseled chest displayed in abundance and his pink mobile phone in hand, his eyebrows pulled together tightly. What the hell bothered him so much?

"Hey," Taiga said, just to make his presence known. Aomine lifted his head from his cell phone, the lingering scowl on his face disappearing as soon as his eyes met with the redhead's.

"Hi," he muttered.

"You finished unpacking?"

"Yeah, kinda," nodded the blunet, "My stuff haven't arrived. They get here tomorrow."

"Cool," Taiga smiled and ruffled his hair with another fluffy towel, "But either way, I have room in the closet to put something if you need to."

"Hmm," the other hummed in acknowledgement and went back to texting. They stayed like this for a while, the thick silence could easily be sliced with a butter knife. Taiga didn't know what to do with his hands or his mouth, so he kept every movement to its minimal while he put some underwear on. Forgoing with the pjs, he slipped into the bed and covered his half-naked body neatly with a relieved sigh. God he was tired. So fucking tired. And the bed felt so, so freaking soft and warm, inviting him to immediate sleep. Unfortunately, he was to ready to go yet. There was a blue-haired man seated not too far away from him and he wanted to speak to him for some reason.

"So," he started again timidly, "How's Japan?"

"Huh?", the blunet absently questioned, briefly lifting his head from his phone, "Ah, good."

"Oh."

This was really weird. And frustrating. And awkward. Like, couldn't they hold a proper conversation if they weren't talking about basketball? They were adults damn it! Plus, didn't Aomine have anything to tell him after so many years? Albeit they were never the closest of friends, they were still...Friends, right?

_Did he sound like a girl or was it his idea?_

Suddenly, the blunet flipped his phone closed and threw it in his bag in agitation, flopping on the bed in the meantime. "Baka," he gritted, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Who?", Taiga blurted before he realized.

Blue eyes glanced at him sideways before locking up to the ceiling. "Satsuki," Aomine sighed and rubbed his face.

Satsuki? Oh right, that pink-haired girl who always followed him around like a puppy. "She worried about you?"

"Yeah," the blunet sighed, "Even though she was the one to pester my ass until I said yes to the scout." He folded his legs towards his chest and Taiga didn't realize how blatantly he was staring at the flexing abdominal muscles until Aomine spoke again. "I don't get that girl."

"She's your girlfriend," Taiga said and turned to his side for better view, "Of course she's worried."

Aomine craned his neck and gave him an incredulous look with a small smirk. "She's not my girl, Kagami. Never was or never will be."

"It doesn't look so innocent to the rest of us," the redhead retorted just as cockily.

The blue-haired man barked an amused laugh. "I know," he said, "But she sees me as a brother and I see her like a sister for years now, so... If yer interested, she ain't taken."

"I'm not interested in her, you donut," Taiga frowned. Why the hell would he like that girl? Not that she wasn't pretty or anything, just not his type. Big boobs and whining weren't his turn-ons. "But anyway," he soon added, "How come you finally decided to come to America? I mean, that's a big step for a native Japanese."

Aomine sighed and pressed his lips together, pushing his long, perfect fingers through his tough-looking hair. He didn't answer for such long while that Taiga thought he wouldn't answer at all, but soon, that gravelly voice rang through the silence. "I don't know really," the man said, "I was too bored in Japan, because I worked at my father's shop and I craved for something new, so accepted the offer, hoping for some change but..." A teasing smile. "I see yer mug the moment I step my foot in here."

"Not that ya can complain," Taiga retorted, not really angry, "We went straight to one-on-one. Just like the old days."

"Hell yeah," nodded the other enthusiastically, "Damn, I had forgotten how it feels to play with you. Now I'm all sore and shit."

Taiga grinned broadly. So he wasn't the only one who had missed their games. "You can't forget yer love for basketball."

"Yeah," the blue-haired man agreed, "It won over everything. Even my mother's tears at the airport."

The redhead chuckled. "Yer such a momma's boy."

"I am," sighed the other, "That I am."

They fell silent again, but Taiga wasn't ready to shut up yet. He wanted to know more for some reason, his curiosity at its highest and thirstiest it had been. So many questions but so few answers, therefore he settled for a brief beginning. "How's Kuroko?"

Aomine's face broke to a small smile. "He's doin' great," said the blunet to Taiga's utter relief, "He studies and reads all day but he always makes time for basketball. We played together a lot, so I can tell for sure that he is fine. Even though he's still invisible as a see-through glass."

"How about Kise?", the redhead smiled, glad to know that his best buddy was doing great.

"Kise is Kise," chuckled the blunet, "His model career has skyrocketed, he's rich and famous but the same old silly rookie who attracts all the beatings from the sempais. He still plays basketball, he still is as awesome as always..." There was a hint of sarcasm in the blunet's voice, much to Taiga's amusement. "...and in general he is the same like in high school."

_Hmm, I guess some people don't change after all. _"Midorima?"

"That weirdo went straight to med school. Haven't heard of him ever since."

_Heh, expected._ "Murasakibara?"

Aomine shook his head. "Got a job at the local candy store but soon got fired. I'll let you guess the reason."

Taiga couldn't help but laugh heartily until his sides ached. Well, if that one wasn't expected. "He ate the sweets."

"Bingo," smirked the blunet, "You get a cookie."

"And Akashi?", the redhead choked between chuckles. Aomine shook his head.

"Akashi rules the world, like he always does," he said, "But he is not the creepy psycho he was before."

"Well, thank God for that."

"Agreed."

"And you?", Taiga asked timidly, attracting a pair of intense midnight-blue eyes on him, "What about you?"

"Me?" The man let his hands run down his chest palms flat, until they settled on his waist. No, Taiga wasn't following the movement like a hungry hyena. Of course not. "Well, I'm still trying to find myself. Like, I know I love basketball but is it the one for me? And if not, what is?"

The redhead was momentarily stunned by the answer he received. He didn't think Aomine had it in him to wonder about stuff, let alone be so eloquent. It always looked as if the man had everything figured out. Or rather, he had gotten to the highest level of I-don't-give-a-shit-ism.

"S'hard huh?" He was asking because for Taiga, it was never hard; he always knew he would play basketball for the rest of his life.

"You have no idea," the blunet sighed.

Taiga glanced at the floor and then back at the stretched, sexy body on top of the bed. _Wait, what? Sexy? Had he called Aomine sexy?_ Well, he _was_ but that wasn't the current issue. "How about..." He trailed off, pursing his lips together, "I pair you up with a nice girl with big boobs and lent you the dorm for a night?"

"Che," Aomine snorted derisively, "Sex doesn't always solve the problems. Especially the ones that concern my future."

The redhead frowned. "Well, it does for me. It clears my head."

"You don't get it," the blunet groaned and rolled over, a broad, defined back now facing Kagami, "I am too worried about myself to bother about another person. Right now, all I care about is my future and what am I going to do with it. Am I gonna be a lawyer, just like my parents want me to or a professional basketball player? But then, do I wanna be a professional basketball player?" A heavy sigh that made Kagami's stomach clench. He could have never imagine Aomine would be so worried about his future.

"It's alright man," was his attempt for some sort of comfort, "You're still young. You got all life in front of you to make such decisions."

"It's my parents who pressure me a lot," Aomine murmured, "They want me to build a job before I build a house, a family. Fuck, they want me to get married and I haven't even dated a girl properly, other than occasional fucking sessions. I certainly am not an easy person to be around and thus, I need someone to understand me, me as I am; with my flaws and quirks. All my exs claim that I don't speak a lot, that I'm mean and insensitive, while it's them who pester my ass nonstop about everything. I can't stand that. All I want is some peace and quiet, a relationship which I don't have to sweat in order to keep it..." That was the first time Taiga had listened to the blunet talk for so long at once. And the man kept going, "That's why I'm thinking about turning my attention to dudes."

That, attracted Taiga's attention, "D-Dudes?"

"Yeah, dudes," the blunet confirmed with a yawn, "Dudes are more laid back. Less noisy and needy too."

"But, wouldn't that make you gay?", the redhead exclaimed, shocked by the sudden turn of events. Aomine's shoulders shrugged.

"Beats me."

Taiga frowned but didn't continue because he knew that the blunet wasn't in the mood to elaborate more. But truth to be told, he didn't care if Aomine was gay or not, fuck, he himself could be gay for all he knew. Well, considering all these inappropriate thoughts he had all day for his rival... Anyway, the point was that the blunet never told him something like this before and it caught the redhead off guard. Now that he had gotten his bearings back, Taiga fleetingly thought that... It wouldn't be such a bad idea if him and Aomine... You know, got together. It would help the red-haired man figure out lots of things.

_But then again; would Aomine want to be with him? Yup, didn't think so._

"S'cool; do whatever feels best for you. The rest of us should just mind our own business," Kagami mumbled in the end, rolling on his back again, "But anyway, we should probably sleep, practice is early tomorrow."

"Okay," replied a deep, sultry voice which very easily made Taiga's hairs rise to attention.

"'Night."

"'Night."

Maybe having a roommate wasn't such a bad thing after all. Even though Taiga couldn't sleep that night from all these new questions boggling his mind.

**XXXX**

**I received very nice and encouraging words for the previous chapter and it made me really happy! Thank you lovers, you're the best! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Feel extra free to let me know details, if you want! **

**Queen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters. **

**XXXX**

"Alright ladies, gather up!"

The entire team progressively stopped their forth lap around the basketball court and all of them turned around to see Coach approaching... With another, dark-skinned man following by his side. Taiga tried not to chuckle at the curious murmurs of his teammates, especially at the bored expression in Aomine's face who was indeed yawning and scratching the back of his head. Some things never change, no matter how old and mature one person is.

"G'mornin' girls," Coach Garreth grunted with his raspy voice, ruffling his hair and sighing in boredom, "As y'all can see, I go'cha a new member." With his large hand, he motioned towards the blunet standing right next to him. "Daiki Aomine," he introduced, "From Japan. Came to us 'cause he kicks ass under the net... Be nice ta 'im."

Aomine smirked cockily and locked eyes with Taiga, the redhead's lips quirking up as a silent retort. Hell, only kicks ass? Aomine fucking stayed the entire court; Taiga's body still ached from their intense battle the previous day. To be totally honest, he was tired as fuck and all he wanted to do was to back to bed and sleep a couple more hours. It wasn't only the one-on-one yesterday, it also was those stupid dreams he had that had him waking up every few hours.

Sex. Yes, he was dreaming about sex. But not with a girl, nooo.

Any lucky guesses about who these dreams were about?

Taiga rolled his eyes at himself and facepalmed discretely. And the worst part of this entire story was that he wasn't ashamed at fucking all. He didn't feel awkward when he watched, rather blatantly, the blue-haired man slip out of his pjs that morning and put his practice clothes on. In fact, his outrageously perverted mind was wondering if Aomine's chocolate skin would taste as such or whether it would feel as soft as it looked under his fingers or not. And all that sounded natural to him. An every day thing. But on the other hand, it wasn't something to mule over and give himself a headache for. Like, Aomine was attractive and that was a statement, not an opinion. He had all the features that could make a man attractive.

Was there something bad into acknowledging beauty when he saw it?

Didn't think so. After all, he would stay with Aomine for some time; he would eventually realize whether he felt something more than just admiration and lustful wonder for the other man.

"So!", Coach barked, snapping the red-haired man out of his muddled up musings, "Ge'cho asses back ta runnin'... Oh and Tiger!" At the sound of his practice nickname, the young man took a step forward.

"Yes sir!"

"Take Jap and teach 'im tha routine," he gritted and patted Aomine's back rather harshly, if the frown in discomfort on the blunet's face was any indication. "Then, we gon' split 'n have trainin' match."

"Roger that," Taiga nodded and beckoned at Aomine, switching to Japanese when he spoke again. "C'mere, I'll introduce you to the team."

That was a long ride. A really long ride, and that was mainly because there were so many freaking members in that team. Give or take fourteen, all of them aspiring to be signed by NBA or so. Yup, competition was fierce people. Anyway, all of them welcomed the blunet with a nod or smile or even a bro-fist. Taiga glanced at the other every once in a while, checking whether the man was uncomfortable or not, but it seemed as if Aomine was right in his element. He greeted everybody, albeit a little distant and with his serious face plastered on, but either way, Kagami didn't know him to be such a people's person.

"Oh it has certainly been a while," a familiar soft voice spoke in Japanese, from behind. The pair turned around almost at the same time and Taiga couldn't help the small smile that lifted his lips at the sight of his childhood friend. Albeit a little late for practice, Tatsuya looked fresh as always, his perfectly white skin dusted with only a pinch of red upon the cheeks. The man had obviously run to make up for his tardiness. Coach Garreth didn't tolerate tardiness; thank God he had gone back to his office for the time being.

"You're late Tatsuya," Taiga stated sarcastically, arms crossing over his chest, "Yer lucky Coach ain't here."

The brunet's eyes filled with mirth and he waved his hand in front of his face. "I know, I know," he said, his black eyes glimmering with interest as he observed the blue-haired man standing next to Taiga. "Fancy meeting you here, Aomine Daiki."

Aomine smirked and stretched his hands over his head. "Himuro Tatsuya, if I'm not mistaken," he groaned and then sighed heavily, "Mirage Shoot and flawless play."

Tatsuya smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "That's me."

"Well, certainly pleased to see yer here too," the blue-haired man said, shifting on his legs, "I like yer style."

"I like yours too. Even though..." Black eyes glanced sneakily at Taiga, amusement hidden underneath, "...it's so similar to Taiga's."

"Baaaka," the redhead drawled, "Aomine's a monster."

Aomine glanced at him, one blue eyebrow rising incredulously. "And you're not."

"That's right."

"Are you stupid?", the blunet exclaimed, his tone irritating enough to make Taiga scowl. They both growled and inched closer to each other, their snarling faces inches apart. Taiga also hated the fact that Aomine was still a little taller than him because he had to look up to the bastard and that was certainly not what he intended to do.

"Wanna fight, asshole?", the redhead sneered.

"Heh, you always lose when we fight, remember that?"

"I remember how much you moan when I shove my dick up yer ass."

"Oooh-ho, Kagami, you didn't." The look on the blue-haired man's face was positively dangerous, a sadistic smile that made all hairs on Taiga's body rise to attention and not in a good way.

_Okay half-good, half-bad, you happy now?_

"And if I did?", he pressed, knowing very well that he should just give it a rest already, but his stupid pride didn't let him to.

Aomine opened his mouth again, obviously ready to retort, however Tatsuya - God bless him - decided it was a good idea to interfere, amusement written all over his face. "You guys never change," he laughed lightly, "But let's give it a rest already, yes? Coach will be back soon."

True to Himuro's words, Coach Garreth was back in no time and thank God Taiga and Aomine were already running by that time, argument forgotten, because the brunet looked pissed off. Like always.

"Why is he mad?"

Taiga lifted his eyes from the ground he was staring while jogging, russet locking with deep blue. "It's just his default face," he said, "He means well though."

"Hmm," Aomine hummed, glancing back at the ground, "I guess he won't let anyone miss practice."

"Hell no. He'll hunt you down and kick yer ass." When Aomine laughed, the redhead shook his head seriously. "I'm not kidding. It has happened to me in my first year; I skipped one practice because I was feeling sick, but that was all forgotten when he barged into my dorm and started screaming and barking shit. Next thing I know, I was running around campus for five hours."

"Holy shit," the blunet breathed with wide eyes, "So not Touou's coach, huh?"

"I'll say. So you better come to practice, unless you have a death wish."

Aomine chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

It wasn't too long before the angry coach barked at them to stop and start stretching. Taiga vehemently hated that part, simply because everybody knew how non-flexible he was, Coach included. They called him stiffy or woody - yes, they were innuendos - and that pissed him off because they laughed at him all the time. No, it's not funny; after so many years of practice and running and training, one would think that his body was a piece of doh. Hell no; he indeed was as stiff as a teenager's morning wood. Seriously.

"Oi Jap," Coach Garreth growled with his harsh voice, his huge figure looming over Aomine and Taiga who were seated on the floor, "How flexible are ya?"

_Aw there we go..._

The blue-haired man said nothing and brought his long legs together, effortlessly reaching out to his toes. Taiga was left there staring with his eyes wide, mouth hanging open and everything. He didn't know Aomine was so flexible. But what had him swallowing loudly was the huge grin on Coach's face as soon as he saw that.

"Good boy. Now help yer boyfriend stretch," the man said, nodding towards Kagami with his chin, "...because he can't do it on his own."

_Of course he'd do that._

The entire team bursted into chuckles at the comment, while Taiga rolled his eyes at his coach and glared daggers at his stupid teammates, including the bastard Aomine who was laughing with them. "Shut up y'all," he grumbled in english and when the blunet laughed harder, he smacked the back of that blue head, not admitting that he was actually enjoying this, "Shut up, idiot! Back me up here!"

Aomine fixed him with a long, hard stare, one eyebrow quirked sarcastically before the little rascal blew him a kiss and winked saucily, making the team and Coach laugh their asses off again. Taiga couldn't help his eyes that rolled back indignantly for the umpteen time that day. And it was only morning.

"Ya can't hide the love, Tiger," the taller man teased with his own version of a scary smile, before he sighed, "Anyway, finish stretching and seperate the teams. We start in twenty minutes."

"Aye."

Twenty three minutes later, Taiga was clapping both his hands in order to attract the laughing crowd's attention. When fifteen pairs of expectant eyes locked on him, he grinned at his teammates. God, he was so looking forward to play against Aomine, he couldn't keep his pants on. "Okay, Oscar, Jared and Tatsuya, with me. Dough, Mike, Tim, Jake and..." The redhead grinned as his eyes fell on Aomine and the blue-haired man shook his head in amusement. "My boyfriend," he said and everybody laughed, "You'll play against me, bae."

"Ah, so much love," the tall brunet with the dark skin and long dreadlocks tied up in a ponytail, aka Oscar said, "Turns the tiger to a kitten."

"Shut up idiot," chuckled the redhead and poked his friend's sides, earning himself a noogie from the bigger man. That was what he got for being shorter.

"C'mon bitches!", Coach's rough voice echoed from the bench, startling the hell out of all the people in the court. The man had the ball on his hand, the whistle hanging from his neck, "Take you positions!"

Everybody stiffened, all eyes on the most desirable object in Coach's hands. Kagami was ready to jump, ready to leap his body and capture the ball for his team but as soon as the coach yelled, "Tip off!", another body jumped at the same time with him, but a tad faster, stealing the ball from the tip of his fingers. Taiga's head snapped to the side and he came face-to-face with Aomine's smirking mug. Every fiber of his body growled, his eyebrows marring together in frustration.

_Bastard_, he thought as he stood in front of his biggest rival, staring deep into those amused blue eyes but at the same time he had his attention on the jumping ball. Aomine dribbled and dribbled, changed hands once, twice, thrice...! And then, before Taiga could even blink, Aomine had passed right by him, crossing through the dumbfounded defence effortlessly and dunking the ball right into the net.

The entire team, the coach, even the fucking air seemed to freeze around them as Aomine fell towards the floor in slow motion. Taiga on the other hand wasn't impressed at all; he had played against this monster so many times, the fact that he still wasn't fast enough to react to the man's fast pace pissed him more than anyone would ever know.

"What the fuck was that?", one of Taiga's team members exclaimed in utter awe and the redhead recognized the man as Jared, from his golden-brown hair and green eyes, "That's the fastest I've seen anyone move!"

"Holy shit!"

"Fuckin' hell!"

"Amazing...", Coach breathed and a large grin broke his face into two, "Fuckin' amazing! If Kagami is our tiger, then yer our panther, Aomine!" His throaty laughter was loud and full of satisfaction. "Continue. Fuckin' continue, you monsters!"

Taiga gritted his teeth in agitation. No, he wasn't jealous that Aomine got so much attention on his very first day. He got mad that he still wasn't enough to defeat the man. What the hell should he do? Aomine was looking at him, his eyes intense and full of savage power when he passed the ball to him. Kagami caught it midair, his body tingling with the excitement only battling with Aomine created. Hell, he had thought the previous day was intense. Heh, he knew shit.

_Tiger vs Panther. Let the game begin._

**XXXX**

Aomine was laying on his back, his phone hanging from his ear while Satsuki yapped some nonsense he wasn't paying attention to from the other end. The soft mattress of his bed against his back was kinda comforting. After all, his body was barely moving from the intense training that morning, plus the extra one-on-one Kagami had forced/challenged him to play in the afternoon. He had won in both of course but, hell, he couldn't get enough of his plays with Kagami and he was literally dying to fight the man in the Zone. For years now he had been bored out of his fucking mind but now that he was back with his only rival, the fire in him was burning bright again.

He had been so upset when the man had left for America a few years ago and he didn't know how to deal with it. So it makes sense to say that it was his fault their parting had been so...unorthodox. No snarky remarks, no heated arguments, nothing. Damn, he was such a kid back then. A kid that was about to lose his favorite toy but didn't want to admit that it hurt him. Okay, he wasn't _hurt_ that Kagami had left, but he was worried that he would have no one good enough to play with. And he was right; Kuroko was making up for the redhead's absence, and so was Kise, but it wasn't as satisfactory.

Years passed and no one noticed, until one day the blunet received that notorious folder. _You have been accepted in our university to study sports, all fees paid in advance_, they said. _I have a chance_, he had thought,_ I have a chance to meet him again and play against him. _What he hadn't expected was to find Kagami in the same university, let alone in the same fucking dorm.

To be totally honest, he was glad to see Bakagami again. The redhead hadn't changed one bit; he was still so easy to rile up, competitive as fuck and that bright red fire in his eyes burnt as bright as Aomine remembered. Okay, the man looked and sounded more mature, but he was a grown ass man now. At long fucking last.

Speaking of the devil, that very moment Aomine's thoughts came to an end, Kagami emerged from the bathroom, a trail of hot steam following him. He was drying his hair with a fluffy towel, wearing nothing but a pair of tight, black boxers. Hot damn, he was fine. He was so fucking fine that next to the actual word in the dictionary, they should type "Kagami Taiga". _Holy fucking shit_. So many muscles; abs, quads, thighs, chest... And then, those big-ass hands, with these long, slim fingers. Fuck, Daiki wanted to suck on these fingers forever. _Forever._

Blue eyes traveled lower, down the lean back, right on the spot where the spine curved, that delicious curve that led down to that magnificent ass. As in, _The_ masterpiece. Seriously. What the fuck.

"Dai-chan!", the pink-haired girl exclaimed indignantly, startling the hell out of him, "Are you listening to me?!"

"Eh?", he muttered absently, the sound of his voice attracting Kagami's eyes on him momentarily. He smiled a little, staring at the other's handsome face when he said, "Not really."

"Mooo, Dai-chan you're so mean!", Satsuki whined from the other end but that wasn't enough to make him feel any guilty. He was too absorbed into eye-fucking Kagami, who was putting a black tank top on, to care. God, he was horny.

"Satsuki," he drawled gently, "I'm fine, you don't have to worry." He knew that his little almost-sister was worried sick and lonely, but right now, his dick was doing all the talking. Oh, you didn't know? Yeah, Daiki wanted the redhead standing a few feet away from him ever since the final dunk on their match during Winter Cup. Okay, he didn't like the man one hundred percent _that_ way because he wasn't gay, but he found Kagami attractive. Very attractive. He had the body of a God to begin with, he was passionate and short-tempered, an idiot to mess around with and rile up. Every little feature that, for Daiki, made a man an easy company.

The girl on the other end sighed deeply. "But you don't tell me anything about how's America and I'm curious to know."

"S'not that I got the chance to go anywhere yet," the blunet reminded the other, "I just came yesterday. Tonight, I'm going out with my new team. I'll call you tomorrow to let ya know how it went, yeah? I gotta go now."

Satsuki sighed like she had something else to say, but in the end she decided against it. "Okay," she agreed, "I'll be waiting tomorrow. Laters."

"Yeah."

Daiki ended the call and switched his phone off completely. He didn't want any other interruptions, especially from his family, as he admired the wonderful sight of Kagami's ass, since the man had turned his back on him, searching for something in the closet. In fact, the blue-haired man admired it so much, he didn't realize how or when he sat up and reached out to _that booty_ with his hand. Damn, it was as perfect as it looked; round, fleshy but at the same time hard and muscular, obviously because of the years of training. Daiki's eyes then fell to the miles long legs, which were bared after the end of the redhead's shorts. There was only one thing to say about them; toned to perfection. The blunet used his other hand to fondle the defined quadriceps and felt heat gathering down to his loins. _Holy shit, does it get any more perfect than that?_

"What are you doing?"

There was something in Kagami's voice that had the blunet look up from what he was doing. Questioning russet eyes locked with blue and Daiki was impressed to see that the redhead looked totally unfazed, albeit a little confused. He had always thought of Kagami as a prude or at least a person that got uncomfortable really easily. Apparently he had been wrong.

"Your ass is fine," the blue-haired man stated bluntly, "And so's yer legs. Damn."

Kagami stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds before he busted out laughing heartily. "Yo man, ya got around that homo business faster than I expected." He gave Daiki a saucy wink and continued in English. "But thanks for the complement, bae."

The blue-haired man chuckled in amusement, recalling the reason why Kagami called him bae; today's practice. Just like he had thought; Americans were much more open about this kind of stuff, compared to Japanese people. It was a good thing, refreshing. At least he didn't have to hide, if he ever wanted to have sex with a man.

"We might as well get a little crazy before we go out," Daiki kept on with Kagami's joke, a grin stretched the edges of his mouth when the said redhead snickered again and picked up a pair of khaki pants, "It's not a laughing matter, dear, I'm in the mood." Seriously, it wasn't a total joke; he was kinda horny. Well not kinda, he was very horny. His only qualm was the fact that Kagami was his teammate and rival and friend and roommate. Imagine how messy things could get if they explored the gay territory together.

_A dash of innocent flirting though, never hurt anyone, right?_

_Wait, did Kagami even swing that way?_

"Dear?", Kagami teased, biting his lower lip to hold back another round of laughter, "What are we, newlyweds?"

Daiki gave him a long stare before he stood up and approached until their faces were mere inches apart. Kagami didn't move, didn't back down, he didn't even blush, for fuck's sake. He only smirked at the blunet sassily. Well okay, it was a joke but for Aomine, it was already half-serious. He was horny damn it. And Kagami standing there looking all sexy and smelling so fucking nice didn't do anything to help his situation.

"No we ain't," he said lowly, "But we can fuck as such."

_God, he needed to calm the eff down. The ass and boobs would come later that night. _

Kagami smirked placing a hand on the blue-haired man's chest to push him away. "We're going to a club after dinner," the redhead said sweetly, amusement in his eyes, "I'll pair you up with a girl ya like and you can go all out on her, since you're so horny. Deal? Just don't rape me."

The blunet couldn't help but laugh out loud as he took a step backwards. "I was just kiddin' dude. No homo."

"Yeah, yeah, no homo at all," teased the other, earning a whack at the back of his head, "My molested and traumatized ass doesn't agree with you."

"What? I can't acknowledge something fine when I see it?"

"Of course you can," the redhead shrugged while putting those khaki pants on, "Just promise me you won't go around groping people without their permission. This may be America, but people aren't _that_ open minded yet."

Aomine chuckled. "Thanks for the advice."

Kagami smirked and blew him a kiss. "Anything for you, honey-bee," he drawled and brushed past the blunet, heading towards his backpack. But before he went there, he stopped to give Daiki's butt a playful smack, unexpected to the point of making the man jump in astonishment.

"The hell?"

"Get ready, fag," Kagami scolded, staring at the screen of his phone with a smirk, "We're leaving in twenty."

"'Kay," he pouted, rubbing his butt, "But that hurt."

Well, it didn't hurt at all; he only wanted Kagami's attention. And he achieved just that because the red-haired man cooed and walked closer to him again, ruffling his blue hair. "Aww, poor baby. How can I make it up to you?"

Daiki grinned like that cat which got the milk. He liked Kagami like this. The man was a challenge out of the court too.

"I need some ass," he stated earnestly. _Why was he so desperate anyway? It wasn't that long since the last time he had sex... or maybe it was? Shit, when was the last time he had sex?_

"Sure, sure," Kagami smiled back reassuringly, "I got yer back, buddy."

At these words, Daiki felt at ease for some reason. The redhead had his back, indeed, like a nice hype-man. _Hah, don't say that out loud, it'll sound stupid_, he mentally chided while dressing up. He could really get used to this. To Kagami's company, that was. Even though they were never the closest of friends, there was always a first time for everything, right?

**XXXX**

**Thanks for reading sweethearts. This is not beta'd and I'm already half asleep now, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

"Kagami."

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Taiga lifted his head from the sport's magazine and gave his roommate an incredulous stare. "So?"

Aomine shifted on the bed he had been laying on ever since the exhausting evening practice had ended, plus the intense one-on-one session afterwards, and his deep voice murmured again, "Make me a sandwich."

"Huh?"

"You deaf or something?", the blunet said, the arm that had initially been covering his face was now in the air and a pair of slicing blue eyes stared at the redhead intensely, "Go make me a sandwich. You know how to cook, don't you?"

After one month of living with that piece of shit who always demanded stuff, Taiga was used to these antics, so he didn't get mad. The blue-haired man was the same as the redhead remembered; selfish, short-tempered, foul-mouthed and irritating, even though he was more mature in very few and very specific subjects. He was messy as hell too, throwing his clothes and filthy underwear all over the place, eating all the freaking time and leaving crumbs on the floor, his bed and Taiga's bed as well. There was nothing more disgusting than bread or chip or cookie crumbs on the sheets and since Taiga slept with only his boxers, the sensation was...horrific.

"I'm not your fuckin' maid," the redhead snorted, resuming his reading. "Go make it yerself."

"Aww c'mon," the bastard drawled with a sultry smile, "You're the one who makes the best sandwiches. You put all those tasty ass ingredients-"

"It's called mayo, cherry tomatoes, cheese and ham, dumbass."

"Yeah but you put them in the correct order and it comes out awesome!", the blunet insisted, his eyes now sparkling pleadingly. "Look, I'll give you a back-rub in return."

At that, Taiga looked up from the magazine again, _his_ eyes lightening up in interest this time. _Well, that changes everything._ He could certainly use a back-rub, especially from someone who gave the best back-rubs in the history of back-rubs. Seriously, albeit he didn't look like it, Aomine was great with his hands. One time, Taiga had pulled a muscle during training and at the dorm, the blue-haired man had offered to massage the spot in order to loosen up the strain. Thinking that he had nothing to lose, the redhead took up that offer only to realize that Aomine's rough and super calloused fingers kneading and molding the flesh of his thigh was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And the best part of it? His leg was good as new the following day.

Ever since, Taiga would always try to coax some petting out of the blue-haired man, however, Aomine was a lazy and stingy son-of-a-bitch, so he scarcely gave the redhead what he wanted, unless they bet on it or had a deal. Much like the one he was wagering right now.

"For as long as I want?", Taiga pressed. He had to make sure that the sneaky bastard wouldn't just touch him for a few seconds and then go back to his bed, claiming that "We didn't agree on the time".

He saw Aomine purse his lips into a thin line, thinking about the consequences but apparently, his hunger won him over. "Fine," he gritted and flopped back on the bed, "You got a deal."

With the magazine forgotten, Taiga was already at his feet. _Just a sandwich will get me a back-rub..._ Who on their right minds would ever pass an opportunity like that? "Be right back," he said before he skidded out of the dorm and headed into the little kitchen they shared with four other people. He couldn't wait for his little treat later. His back was killing him and Aomine's hands, kneading and pressing all the right spots was just the thing he needed.

But to be totally honest, he wasn't looking forward to the massage _only_. A little skin-to-skin contact with Aomine had become his recent dirty little secret. Well, it wasn't really a secret considering the fact that the sexual tension between them was practically tangible. If their teammates could sense it - that was the reason why they called them "The Unresolved Sexual Tension Duo" - Aomine could sense it too. Well, Taiga sensed it for sure and it was sometimes suffocating him.

It wasn't that he had a thing for the blue-haired man. Nah, not really. Aomine was an annoying idiot who lived and breathed to rile Kagami up with the first opportunity he got, as well as a rival, a teammate and a friend. But Taiga couldn't deny that the man was sexy as hell. Especially when droplets sweat or water rolled down his naked chest after practice. Sometimes Taiga found himself ready to lick those stupid droplets off his roommate's body, just because they were so tempting.

Another thing was that the blue-haired man was pretty good in bed too. Not that Taiga ever had first-hand experience - that would be totally awkward - but he had walked on the other having sex with some girls from the campus, just as many times as Aomine had walked on him having sex with some other girls from the campus. Wanting to be a little discrete, Taiga usually headed towards the bathroom for a shower or just to play with his phone until they were done, but the same thing didn't apply for the blue-haired idiot; more than once, the bastard had taken a seat on his bed and watched Taiga fuck a random girl's brains out without a word. Fuck, his facial expression didn't change once.

_What was I saying? Oh right._

Aomine's lovers screamed a lot. A whole lot. So much, that sometimes the neighbors banged on the walls, yelling to them to shut up. But did Aomine listen? Hell no. He'd only make sure to turn up the notch. Sometimes, only sometimes, the sounds got to Taiga; not that the blue-haired man made any noise, other than a few grunts, yet the whole situation made Taiga think how _he_ would sound if Aomine pounded into him. Or how Aomine would sound if Taiga had his way with him.

Jesus Christ, just the mere idea made Taiga's skin prickle. At times, the tension would build up and up to insuffersble levels and before he had a grasp of what he was doing, Taiga would either slide his arm around Aomine's neck or waist or even touch any surface of his dark-colored skin that was in display. And he was sure that he wasn't the only one, because Aomine touched him accidentally a lot more than it could be considered normal. His butt mainly. Yeah, the blunet had an obsession with Kagami's butt. But Taiga didn't mind, not one bit. He could even say that he enjoyed the attention he got.

In the mornings, for example, Aomine would walk in the bathroom while Taiga brushed his teeth and those calloused hands would run their way down the redhead's bare back until they landed on his ass, squeezing gently.

"Damn," Aomine would usually curse, "If you had tits too, I'd bang you everyday."

Which only led to Taiga's retort, "Even if you had tits, I wouldn't touch you."

Aomine had misunderstood the first time and he kept sulking for a few days before Taiga realized what was going on. Stifling all the bubbling laughter, the red-haired man apologized thoroughly, assuring the blunet that even as a girl, he would be attractive. Aomine was much happier after that.

Taiga chuckled to himself, adding a few chips next to the ready sandwich as an appreciative bonus. Aomine was so stupid sometimes. But it was adorable so he tolerated it. Kagami had always thought of the man as an overly-confident prick, who had nothing to do in his life other than boast around about how great he was, but when he got to see Aomine's other, more fun and considerate side as soon as the blunet lost to Seirin in Winter Cup, he felt kinda bad for being so absolute in the past. Especially when he found out from Kuroko about the reasons why the young man became like this. His heart ached a little. No one deserved to be abandoned like that.

Aomine was the best character out of all Generation of Miracles. He had been the purest one, the simplest one. Yet all that glory he received turned him into that vicious, selfish monster.

_Maybe that's why he didn't want to go pro_, Taiga mused to himself on his way back.

That thought alone wasn't totally ridiculous. Maybe Aomine was scared of becoming like he was before Seirin defeated Touou, when he wasn't enjoying basketball. Maybe he feared that he would hate basketball in the end, because why on earth someone who loved basketball as much as Aomine did, wouldn't go pro?

But then, another question arose; how come the blue-haired man changed his mind?

Taiga hesitated before he opened the door to their dorm. He felt like a complete idiot with a dash of asshole in it. They had stayed in the same fucking place, they saw each other's mug every single day for one month and Taiga had no idea why Aomine decided to go pro. Albeit the man had said that he wasn't sure of his future either, Kagami couldn't really accept that as a proper answer.

_I'll have to ask him again_, he mentally promised and pushed the keys into the door in order to open it.

Aomine was still laying but he was now laying on Taiga's bed, his face pushed in Taiga's pillow while his eyes stared at the floor expressionlessly. It wasn't something totally out of the ordinary; Aomine was almost always on the redhead's bed. Sometimes even, Taiga would wake up in the morning and come face-to-face with a heavily sleeping blue-haired and usually half-naked man, with whom he shared his pillow. When asked, Aomine gave a stupid answer of "I had a nightmare" or "My bed ain't as soft as yours" or something remotely close to that. After some time, Taiga couldn't bother asking for more information.

"Took ya long enough," the bastard dared to say, those eyes of his on the emerging redhead and ten times more alive than before. Taiga snorted.

"Che, don't be so full of yourself."

Aomine sat up on the bed and reached out for the plate as Taiga handed it to him, wolfing down the little treat almost immediately. "You added chips," he mumbled between mouthfuls, "Thanks."

"What are you doing on my bed again?", Taiga mumbled as he sat next to the other, "It's annoying."

"Hmm, who knows?", the blunet shrugged while munching on some chips, "The mattress is softer."

Taiga rolled his eyes. "You wanna change beds then?"

"No..."

That was ridiculous. "So ge'cher ass off my bed!"

"God, you're so annoying," Aomine grumbled, waving him off with an irritated scowl on his face, "Quit nagging."

"Listen asshole-"

"Are we going out tonight?", the blue-haired man cut him off, just when the retorting insult reached the tip of Taiga's tongue, "I'm horny."

Taiga had to roll his eyes and forget about what he wanted to say. He had heard those two words more often than a little baby calling its mother. "Is there one day of the week that ya ain't horny?"

The blue-haired man pressed his lips together, looking as if he was actually thinking about it. "Saturdays."

"Today is Saturday, Ahomine."

"Sundays then!", the other snapped, crunching viciously on a poor chip, "Because you, Bakagami, take me out on Saturdays and I fuck!"

"Oi, don't call me that!"

"Oh and you can?", Aomine growled, placing the plate on the bedside table, readying himself for the fight that was about to begin. Taiga got this as an opportunity to grasp the other man from his bare shoulders and bring their faces together, teeth bared in a snarl. They stayed like this for a few seconds, glaring and growling at each other, Taiga ready to tear Aomine's throat apart in his rage, until the bastard did the unthinkable; he smirked and swept his tongue between Kagami's lips.

The red-haired man flinched and pulled away as if burnt, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand in disgust, while Aomine tilted his head back and barked in laughter.

"Dude!", he hollered, "Wha'chu doing?! S'gross!"

Aomine was clutching his stomach from the effort, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "Y-Yer face...! Bwahahaha!" He started laughing again. "Yer face was so priceless!"

Taiga couldn't take it anymore. Although he knew that he was too old to be acting like a little kid, Aomine brought the nastiest part of him to the surface. The redhead snarled a very heated "Asshole!" and lunged at the laughing man with the prospect of punching him in the face. Too bad for him, Aomine was known of how fast he actually was, so he caught the flying fist quickly before it landed on his cheek. With a bunch of annoying, smug chuckles, the blue-haired man counter-attacked, a headbutt that Kagami dodged at the very last moment.

Things escalated to a wrestling match between the two men after that. They even fell off the bed, limbs tangled, grunts and groans bouncing off the walls, low growls and a bunch of amused chuckles, skin slapping against skin when Kagami whacked the other at the back of his head or when they kicked each other's legs in order to free themselves. It all ended though as soon as Taiga took a hold of the other's forearms and pressed them hard against the floor while making sure Aomine's long thighs were trapped under his. The blue-haired man's body writhed underneath, defined abdominal muscles tensing and relaxing as Aomine fought nail and teeth against Taiga's death grip with the scariest scowl on his face. The redhead on the other hand was so amused by the development of the whole fiasco that he couldn't wipe the smirk off his face.

"Tsk, get off of me, asshole!", the young man gritted, obviously displeased by the current situation. Taiga cackled darkly and tightened his fingers around the other's wrists.

"Not so cocky now, are we?"

"Bastard...!", Aomine growled, "Fuck off!"

They kept fighting like this for a few minutes before the blue-haired man piped down, his chest rising and falling quickly as he heaved from the effort._ I could really get used to seeing him like this_, Taiga thought to himself in triumph, _For all the times you defeated me in one-on-ones idiot._

But then his attention started to flail, straying to different directions. To Aomine's pecs, for example. Or Aomine's carved arms. Or Aomine's broad shoulders. Damn, Taiga's treasonous eyes roamed freely, as if the blue-haired man was a free spectacle. But, hell, he was so fine. So damn fine. No homo, but Aomine could make Taiga literally swoon with that body of his. And when the man tilted his hips and their crotches brushed against each other, Taiga forgot the reason they were fighting as sharp jolts of electricity coursed throughout his entire body, tickling the nerve endings of his spine.

_Hot damn, see what I'm talking about? This has to be illegal._

"What's the matter, Kagami? You like it here so much ya ain't gonna move some time soon?"

Taiga blinked dumbly for a few seconds and withdrew his hands so quickly, as if he was burnt. _What the hell am I doing?_, he mused in slight panic. Okay, it was cool to watch the other man and all but not drooling all over him like he was so shamelessly doing for God knows how long. _I have to get away_, the redhead reminded himself urgently. He even jumped off the blue-haired man's lap and stood up, scratching the back of his head nervously, not knowing what to say. Aomine's smug smile vanished slowly and turned into a confused frown. "Uuh, you ok man?"

"Yeah," Taiga said blankly, not sure if he was lying or not, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Aomine didn't look convinced from these words but he didn't say anything. Instead, he pushed his hands through his hair and stood up, dusting off behind nonchalantly. "So we going out or not?", he asked after a while of uncomfortable silence.

"Eh?", Taiga jumped and stuttered with his words before he collected himself. "Uh," he swallowed, "Yeah."

"Okay," Aomine muttered, eyeing the redhead suspiciously, "I'm taking a shower first."

"Uh, yeah... Sure."

He watched that fine ass sway as the owner walked to the bathroom. He watched it with hungry eyes and he wasn't ashamed of it. "Holy shit," Taiga whispered to himself as soon as he heard the shower from the other side of the closed door. He sat on his bed and pushed his fingers through his hair, trying to gather his lost composure.

He desperately needed to get laid. All that sexual tension was too much for him and he didn't know how long it would take before he cracked under it.

**XXXX**

Kagami was so weird at times. Like, he would be all cocky and annoying and then, two seconds later he would stutter and fumble around with words like a schoolgirl. Did he have multiple personality disorder or something? Well, it didn't matter. Daiki had gotten used to these little quirks in the other's personality and he dared to say that they kinda amused him. Kagami was an idiot, not only a basketball idiot but an adorable idiot too. An idiot's attention span wasn't too big to begin with, so the mood-shifts weren't a total shocker.

Living with Kagami was much, much better than Daiki had thought in the beginning. To be totally honest, he hadn't really been looking forward to spend every day with the red-haired dork but as time passed by, he found himself wanting Kagami's company more and more. Kagami was a fun fella and a fucking cock-tease. When he walked around in those tight boxers of his only, Daiki would drool after that ass for hours. Yeah, after tits, his second obsession was a nice piece of round rear. He didn't care about the gender. Daiki didn't have any qualms into appreciating the same sex too, and Kagami had the best ass he'd ever seen in his life, males and females included.

That was why it was so hard to keep his hands to himself. That was why he touched that fine ass more often than not. Kagami didn't protest, let alone misunderstood, for which Daiki was thankful because he was a selfish motherfucker and he wanted that ass all to himself, without anybody stopping him.

But it wasn't only Kagami's ass that intrigued him; Daiki loved staring at those long, toned to perfection legs and those thick biceps. Kagami was broader than him, that was for sure but it suited him just fine. The blue-haired man enjoyed touching these strong shoulders, the sensation of hard muscle under his fingers enough to make him swoon. But he didn't show it on the outside. Hell no, that would be so awkward. Even though he knew Kagami saw him in the same, sexual way - those heated gazes the exchanged at times weren't exactly subtle - they were both in the stage of peaceful denial. Because both of them knew it could be dangerous to jump at each other like they both felt oh-so tempted to.

God, let's not forget about Kagami's fingers. Jesus, those fingers had to be Daiki's recent fetish. He wanted to feel these fingers on his skin, inside of his mouth...inside of him in general. They were just so perfect. A piece of art. And considering how much Kagami's lovers screamed when he fingered them, the redhead knew how to move them too.

It wasn't a secret to either of them that Daiki enjoyed watching Kagami having sex. He was ashamed of himself in the beginning for intruding in such private moments but the pleasure he got from the sight made him forget about his shame in the end. Kagami was so hot when he had sex; he made those erotic faces, he bit his lower lip almost constantly, he grunted and moaned and whispered seductive, even filthy words to his lovers, driving all of them to the brink of insanity. Kagami was rather aggressive too, so much that Daiki wondered how come the bed hadn't broken yet.

Sometimes the blue-haired man wished he was on the receiving end of these... "affections".

"Yo Kagami, bottoms up," Daiki drawled and clinged his fourth glass of tequila shot with the one Kagami held between his fingers, "And may all bitches be ever in our favor."

Kagami choked on his drink and tipped his head back, his roaring laughter topping over the club's blasting music. "And here I thought ya wanted to try dudes too."

"I wanna," the blunet smirked, his throat burning from the strong alcohol, "But dudes don't have tits."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Ah yes," he said sarcastically, "It's that too."

"Listen, I'll get to it, 'kay?", Daiki promised and smiled when the other laughed. Kagami was stupid but he was rather attentive and for some reason, he knew Daiki enough to play know-it-all. He even dared to claim that Aomine was the simple one... _Stupid idiot._

"Oi," Kagami's voice low and close to his ear, along with a sharp jab at his side, snapped Daiki out of his musings.

"What?"

"Check this, check this," the redhead drawled, the sly smirk on his face indicating one thing; chicks. Daiki was suddenly in the...zone.

"Where."

"Take your pretty blue eyes right in front, on the opposite side of the bar."

Aomine did was he was told and the sight which greeted him had the corners of his mouth edging upwards; there was one redhead with long hair and a brunet with shorter hair seated right opposite from them, both giggling and chancing little glances at them. Daiki's eyes dropped to the place he was interested the most and his mental bang-bells went off almost immediately when he saw those humongous jewels hanging off the redhead's torso.

"I get the redhead," the blunet stated, his voice flat, "She's a fucking D."

"Saves me from the trouble," Kagami smirked and elbowed him, "I prefer brunettes."

Daiki was so happy. He was gonna get laid! Except from a friend, Kagami was an amazing wing-man. "Of course, since I'm a brunet. You can't deny your passion for me, love."

"Ha! Says the one who chose the redhead."

_Holy shit, he's right. _Daiki winked at his roommate and stood up from the stool. "We're made for each other, didn't you know already?"

Kagami snorted and eyed him suspiciously. "The hell are you going?"

"To talk to her?"

"But your English is shitty."

"Who said I was planning on carrying a conversation?", Aomine questioned as a matter of factly and turned on his heel, Kagami's contagious laughter making him smile too.

Of course he wasn't going to talk to her, not for too long at least. She didn't look like she wanted to talk either. So it wasn't really surprising that half an hour later Daiki was pressing her against a wall, in a isolated alley outside the club, and was trusting inside of her from behind while fondling her huge breasts. It felt so good, that the blunet couldn't feel bad about leaving his red-haired friend back in the club with the other girl. Well, it was Kagami's fault for being the conversation type.

"Mm!", the girl - whose name Daiki couldn't remember - hummed appreciatively, "You're a wild one, aren'cha?"

Thank God Kagami had taught him some basic English and he could utter a few words. "Whatever makes you happier."

The redhead giggled. "That accent of yours... Turns me on."

Daiki chuckled and lifted one of her legs, giving himself better access. All American girls loved his accent. Sometimes he thought about keeping it, just for that reason and only.

They fell silent after that - well; as silent as someone can be during sex - until a few gasps and heavy moans began echoing from somewhere to their left. Daiki turned his head and he felt his dick harden at the sight of Kagami pressing the other girl against the wall while he kissed her, her legs wrapped around his narrow waist. Damn, that was so new to him and oddly kinky but it turned him on so much. Not only him though, because the female redhead in front of him moaned lavishly, her eyes locked on the same direction as Aomine's.

"Sarah," she called her friend breathlessly and momentarily, the other pair broke apart, "C'mere. Let's make this a foursome."

Aomine chanced a glance at his roommate only to see the man smirking at him saucily. Damn, who would have thought that Kagami Taiga, the innocent, basketball dork, was such an open-minded fella when it came to sex?

_I guess nothing is as it seems anymore._

The girls exchanged a few words that Daiki didn't catch because he was too busy watching Kagami come closer and unzip his pants, getting ready for the special service the cute brunet was going to give him. They were close, close enough to see those sexy expressions cross the redhead's handsome face as soon as the girl kneeled before him. Kagami had his eyes closed but soon opened them, half-mast, wild and dark pools of red locking with navy blue.

_Shit, I want to touch him._

Kagami gave him a sideways smirk and glanced down at the girl between his legs, linking his fingers with her hair. But Daiki didn't want that. He wanted Kagami to look at him. Only him. So, while mechanically thrusting into his partner, the blue-haired man reached out with his hand and lifted the other's chin with two fingers so that those eyes were on him again. The redhead gave him a confused stare but Daiki smiled sweetly at him.

"Look only at me," he drawled in Japanese. Kagami chuckled.

"Jealous, bae?"

"Oh God, listen to them," Daiki's girl panted headily, "So fucking sexy."

Daiki hummed appreciatively, ignoring the woman completely as his fingers traveled down that thick neck, towards that broad chest, where he used his whole hand to feel that gorgeous muscle. Damn, tits were good and soft and perfect to push his face in but Kagami's chest was just as good.

"Possessive I'd say," the blunet grunted in Japanese and Kagami half-chuckled, half-barked. In the meantime, Daiki picked up the pace of his thrusts. Shit, he was close and the unintelligible mumbling of his female partner wasn't making things easier for him. Kagami's face became serious again too, and he bit his lower lip, making the heat in Aomine's groin grow almost unbearable.

"Look at you," the blue-haired man breathed, his hand sliding under Kagami's shirt. Damn those abs; they were just do perfect it was painful. "You should be illegal."

Rough fingers teased their way up and down Daiki's forearm, making all the hairs on the blunet's body rise to attention. _Sexual tension has to have a limit right? _Well, they were an exception. In fact, Daiki felt like exploding from the overpowering desire.

_Shit, I want to kiss him._

"Oh my God, kitty-cat," groaned the female redhead again and Aomine rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname, "Harder sweetie, I'm about to come."

He growled in her ear and rammed himself inside of her a couple of times, sensing her pulsing around him while she came but his eyes never left those half-lidded russet ones which were digging lust-holes into his skull. "K-Kagami?"

The redhead moaned quietly, his thumb now tracing the rim of Daiki's lips. "What is it?"

It was coming, nirvana was there. He licked his lips, his tongue brushing past the tip of Kagami's finger as well and groaned, driving closer and closer to that edge... "I'm coming... Fuck, I'm coming."

"Come for me, babe."

That did it. Those four innocent words send him over the edge, his body trembling as his orgasm was yanked out of him with the force of a fray train. Fuck, it had been a while since he had come so hard and it had nothing to do with the red-haired woman he had been fucking; it was Kagami and his sexy looks.

"Kami-sama," he whispered breathlessly and slid out of the panting girl, letting her lean against the wall while he removed the condom and tucked himself in his pants again. He gave the redhead a final slap at her behind, smirking at the playful yelp she gave in return before his attention was laser-focused back on the other, male redhead grunting right in front of him. Kagami's eyes were closed again and he was guiding the brunette on his lap into doing the job she wasn't doing appropriately, as it seemed.

"No good?", Aomine smirked in amusement. Kagami opened his eyes and shook his head.

"No," he sighed, "But she's trying though."

Daiki snorted. "Listen to you being all goody-goody."

"Shut up, I'm a good person, unlike you," Kagami chuckled and sighed deeply, "Look, it'll probably take some time to get off. You can wait for me outside the club."

As much as Daiki would love to sit around and watch, maybe even help the redhead get off faster, he nodded in agreemen, allowing himself to get pulled by the female redhead outside of the alley. The woman kept yapping some nonsense Aomine didn't understand, let alone pay attention to because his mind was occupied by thoughts of Kagami and his sexy face. God damn, he wanted to have some sexy times with the redhead as well. He was so jealous of that brunette right now, he couldn't even believe it himself. So, he decided to ignore the persistent thoughts and think about basketball practice the next morning.

"So you're giving me your number?", the woman drawled, caressing his arm to get his attention. Daiki glanced at her indifferently, unaware of what she had just said to him, thus he answered with the best answer he had at that moment.

"What?"

The girl giggled annoyingly and fished her phone out of her purse, handing it to him with a sly smile. Oh..._that_. "Your number," she repeated slowly, "We might as well hook up again."

"Oh," Aomine responded lazily, taking the phone in his hands, "Sure." He typed a couple of numbers and passed the device back to the red-haired girl, who saved it under the name "Stud". Daiki didn't know what that meant, but considering the flirtatious smile she wore when she caught him looking, it had to be something sexual, so the blue-haired man smirked out of common courtesy. _I'll ask Kagami afterwards_, he mentally noted.

Speaking of Kagami, the man came out of the alley a couple of minutes later with the short-as-hell brunette hanging from his bicep and giggling like an idiot. Daiki had this overwhelming urge to smack her off but he contained it, only because Kagami himself pushed her away with a gentle smile.

"Ready to go?", Kagami asked in Japanese with a hoarse voice, his brown eyes on Daiki's face. The blunet nodded affirmatively. "Well then," the redhead added in English, turning his attention on the waiting ladies, "We'll see ya around. Sorry we can't hang out more but we have practice early tomorrow morning."

Both of them pouted sadly and whined, muttering something like, "So mean!" or, "You only wanted sex" and of course Kagami, being that nice-ass gentleman that he was, he assured - erhem; more like lied - both that those weren't their intentions. Who would have thought that Kagami of all people, the clumsy and noisy kid Daiki could barely tolerate during his high school days, would turn out to be a fuck-and-don't-give-a-fuck gentleman?

"Me and my friend are very passionate about what we do, right Aomine?", the redhead said and elbowed Daiki to get his attention. The blunet jumped and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, sure," Daiki murmured absently. He had no idea what they were talking about but those words were usually the best answer he could give along with _What? _and _Sorry_.

"Guess it can't be helped," Daiki's girl sighed sadly and took a few steps closer to him, rising to her toes - even though she wore heels, she was still too short for him - as she inched closer to kiss him on the lips. Albeit Daiki didn't want to kiss her, he closed his eyes and leaned in too, forcing himself to move his lips, even the tiniest possible so that she wouldn't annoy the fuck out of him afterwards. When he quickly pulled away, he caught with the corner of his eye Kagami holding his girl's face between those big hands of his while kissing the life out of her. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit, Daiki was so, so jealous. That bastard... How could he kiss someone he wasn't planning on seeing again like that?

The brunette lost her balance as soon as Kagami let her go. "Laters sweetheart," murmured the redhead. That filthy rascal.

"Sure," said the brunette sluggishly, holding tight on his shirt. _Oh no she did not. _Daiki suddenly felt fingers on his forearm again. He turned his head only to see his girl staring at him expectantly.

"I'll call you, 'kay?", she drawled and winked saucily, "I won't get mad now but next time, you'll kiss me like that too."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Aomine responded quickly, already walking to the opposite direction.

As soon as they had began their journey back to the dorm, Kagami gave him an incredulous and shocked look. "Dude! You gave her your number?"

Daiki glanced at his friend and frowned. "Hell no," he denied, "I just pressed random numbers on the screen. You think I'm an idiot?"

Kagami laughed, his eyes crinkling adorably at the corners. _Wait, what? _"I _know_ you're an idiot," the bastard said, dodging Daiki's attempt to whack him at the back of his head before continuing, "But I just had to make sure. She looked like the overly-attached girlfriend type."

"Like you're the one to talk, dumbass, when you kissed her as if it was the last scene of the Titanic. What the hell is up with that?"

"I really like kissing," Kagami said with a small smile, "She was a really nice girl and she had nice lips, so why wouldn't I want to kiss her? Besides, I told her that I wasn't interested in something more and she said it was fine."

Daiki couldn't fight against the urge to roll his eyes. He liked kissing too. In fact, he loved kissing and making out and petting and he would love to do all these with Kagami one day. But Kagami doesn't have to know that.

"Let's just go home," Aomine waved him off, changing the subject, "I owe you a back-rub remember?"

Those russet eyes lightened up like Christmas tree and Daiki couldn't help but smile in amusement. He knew that he was good with his hands; he just liked the friendly reminders Kagami oh-so generously gave him.

"Wait, for real?", the redhead pressed, looking so adorably excited.

"Yeah."

He laughed when Kagami cheered triumphantly, thinking to himself that no, he wasn't doing this because he wanted to touch Kagami more after what had happened a few minutes ago. Not at all. But deep inside of him, he knew he was lying.

All that sexual tension between them was a little too wild for him. Yet, he couldn't totally hate it. After all, we're talking about Kagami _Taiga_, aren't we? Tigers are wild.

**XXXX**

**This was wild for me too lol... But I had never done it before and I wanted to do it. There's always a first time for everything, eh? Hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

"I hope you didn't forget the keys again."

"Fuck you," Aomine scoffed with a scowl, "That was only one time."

Taiga smirked teasingly. "That's what you said the previous time... And then the time before that, and-"

"Okay fine!", the blue-haired man shouted over him, digging the keys to their dorm from his ass-pocket, juggling them in from of Taiga's face, "I have them now! And if you don't trust me, then why don't you take them instead?"

"Because you always insist on taking responsibility and we both know the fits your throw when things don't go your way," Taiga retorted in a snarky tone.

Aomine had opened the door already but before he entered, he glared over his shoulder. "I don't throw fits."

"Tell that to my abused eardrums."

"Fuck you, okay?"

Taiga smirked teasingly and closed the door behind him. He was in a really good mood; for one thing he got his dick sucked and that was fiiiine and secondly, he was about to get the nice-ass massage he had forgotten Aomine owed him earlier. So, he wanted to play with the blue-haired man and irritate him a little.

"You know," he drawled, "You say 'Fuck you' so many times, it now sounds like an invitation, not an insult."

Aomine, who had been at the process of taking off his shoes, glanced at him and his eyes narrowed. "You tryn'a say something Kagami?"

With a sly smile on his face, Taiga walked closer to the other man and trapped him between the door and his body. "Dunno," he murmured, enjoying the fact that Aomine's hands were on his chest and pushing slightly in his attempt to put some space between them, "Are you?"

"Oi, back up," the blunet growled threateningly. Taiga kept smiling.

"No way; yer face is way too funny right now."

Aomine sneered. "Fuck off."

The redhead sighed and did as his friend asked him to. He was getting a little ahead of himself and it shocked him. Well, not quite, not after what happened earlier. God damn, he couldn't take the image off his mind; Aomine fucking a girl against the wall while his eyes were focused on Taiga, the blue almost swallowed by the lusty black, those rough hands of his playing painful games of pleasure on Taiga's chest. It was so hot. So fucking hot, that at one moment, the redhead started wishing the two girls disappeared and Aomine pounded him against the wall instead. Or vice versa, he didn't care.

Taiga was about to burn up, especially when Aomine started talking. Or rather, seductively murmuring. Ugh, is it possible to be sexually attracted on a voice? Because Kagami was almost sure he could come until Easter next year just by listening to that deep, husky and utterly sexy voice whispering dirty things in his ear.

It was bad.

"I'm takin' a shower first," the sexy voice drawled lowly again, giving Taiga goosebumps, "I smell like her cheap perfume."

The red-haired man chuckled and shook his head. That was Aomine Daiki for you; obsessed with smells. That was why he washed himself immediately after sex, because he said that smelling like his sex partner felt like he was being claimed and he didn't want that.

Aomine's logic ladies and gentlemen.

"Sure, but don't take too long," Taiga sighed and started taking off his shoes, "I want my back-rub so I can go to sleep."

"You mean you're not taking a shower after me?", was the immediate reaction. Aomine's eyes were wide, disgust written all over his face. Taiga frowned.

"I didn't have sex with her."

"Yeah but you reek of her scent!"

Okay, this was getting paranoid. "And what the fuck's your problem? Yer jealous?"

"No, I'm not!", the other scoffed, "But you're smellin' like a girl and it's just gross."

Taiga heaved a sigh and rubbed his eyes. Normally, they would have gotten in one helluva big argument, however, Taiga was too tired and his back craved for some pampering so he didn't want to jinx his good times. "Fine," he huffed in the end, "Just don't take ages."

The triumphant grin on Aomine's face made him wanna punch the stupid asshole to a red pulp. But he contained it. "I'll be as fast as possible."

He wasn't as fast as possible. Of course he wasn't. In fact, he went slower than normal. Taiga was so angry with him that he simple wanted to get in the shower and kill him with the hair-drier. But unfortunately he didn't have a hair-drier.

"That's it," he gritted and stood up from the bed. _If I have to drag him out, I'll do it_, he mused and headed to their shared bathroom, slamming the door open. The water was drizzling, the thick steam which had fogged the entire place was rather soothing, however, it did nothing for Taiga's sensitive nerves.

"Ahomine," he called out loudly, "Get the fuck out already!"

"Get off my case Bakagami!", the other snapped back just as heatedly.

Taiga bristled, glaring daggers at the dark figure behind the blurry shower doors. "I swear to God, if you don't come out within two minutes, I'm coming in with you."

Wait a sec. Was it his idea or that had sounded a little bit too suggestive? His question was answered by Aomine's dry chuckle. "Be my guest."

Taiga's neck and ears heated up in his embarrassment and he facepalmed at his stupidity, trying to save the situation. "That's not what I meant!"

The water stopped flowing abruptly and there was a couple of rustling sounds before the shower doors were open, Aomine emerging from the white steam in his naked glory. Taiga felt the fire spread to his chest too. _Damn, he fine. _It wasn't the first time he saw Aomine naked. No, he had seen the man naked many times before to have any remaining feelings of decency and embarrassment. His problem was that every time Aomine was naked in front of him, all he could do was stare like an idiot. Let's not mention about Aomine naked and wet... The redhead couldn't tear his eyes off that marvelous form, those slim but toned biceps, the sculpted chest, the six-pack and those damned Adonis lines. Fuck, Taiga wanted to lick those lines for days, even years. So damn sexy.

Aomine's sly, knowing smirk irritated the redhead but not quite enough to show it. "I look good, don't I?", the smartass winked.

Honestly, Taiga would normally flip him off but at that time, he had this overwhelming urge to be honest; honest to himself and theblue-haired rival standing butt-naked a few feet away from him. "Well," the redhead sighed and passed a clean towel to the other, "You do, I can't lie."

Aomine paused mid-air for a few seconds, quirking a disbelieving eyebrow at Taiga before he finally picked the towel up and wrapped it around his waist. "That wasn't the reaction I expected," he said and shrugged, "Thanks I guess." A cheeky smile. "You look good too." Then, the man walked out, closing the door behind him.

Taiga was confused and a little caught-off guard by the response he received in return but he didn't really entertained it in his mind. He had this problem of overthinking things ever since high school but he tried to shake off that nasty habit throughout the years. So yeah, he wouldn't think what Aomine's reaction meant; he didn't _care_. No. Of course he didn't.

With that false promise at the back of his mind, Taiga stripped off his clothes and let the warm water do it's unmistakable work in relaxing him.

**XXXX**

Daiki was humming while he dried off and slid in his dark blue boxer briefs. He was in a surprisingly good mood but that was only logical because he just had sex and secondly Kagami told him that he looked good naked. To be totally honest, he had been utterly shocked when the redhead had said that, so shocked that he couldn't come up with something snarky and rude to spit back and irritate Kagami further.

So Kagami found him attractive. That was so fine. As fine as basketball. Because the feelings were mutual.

Daiki waited for the other to finish washing himself but after a few minutes, he grew restless and impatient. What? He wanted to get it on, was it so strange? He wanted to touch Kagami a little more.

He paced around the room for a while, thinking hard about what to do to kill the waiting, when he remembered that he was supposed to be texting Satsuki. That girl demanded he texted her every single day or else she'd be calling to check if he was okay. Daiki quickly seeked his phone and as he expected, there were around seventeen messages and eleven missed calls. Holy shit, Satsuki would be furious.

Honestly, he wasn't sure why the pink-haired woman was so overprotective. Not even his own mother sent so many texts per day. Okay, he had been rather unstable as a teenager but he was a grown-ass man now, he could take care of himself. Plus, he was with Kagami, so he wasn't alone and helpless in a foreign country. Nevertheless, he read every single one of the girl's messages, a small smile playing on his lips at the overzealous expression of affection from her side. As much as Daiki hated overly attached girls, he didn't mind it when it came from his best friend. Not because he was in love with Satsuki, but because it was nice to feel loved.

_Satsuki_, he typed, _I am fine. Don't worry so much okay? Talk to you later._

_Sent._

"What are you smiling about? It's creepy."

Daiki lifted his eyes from the screen of his phone and resisted the urge to whistle and bite his lower lip suggestively at Kagami's the rather sexy attire. The man had apparently come out of the shower when Daiki wasn't laying attention, wearing nothing but a pair of red boxers. Damn, Daiki loved these boxers with all his heart because they were tight and hugging Kagami's delectable behind in the best way possible.

"Satsuki," was all Daiki managed to mutter while he got his fix on Kagami's naked chest. Holy shit, these pecs were to die for. And the packs? Damn. _Damn!_

One red eyebrow quirked questioningly. "She worried again?"

_That's_ what he cared about? Daiki was just sitting over there, eye-fucking him and Kagami was asking questions about Satsuki? Sometimes Daiki wondered if Kagami was indeed oblivious to how good-looking and attractive he was or he just played dumb.

"She's always worried. It gets a little insulting at times, like, I can take care of myself for fuck's sake."

The redhead smirked teasingly and sat on his own bed, leaning backwards and supporting himself on the elbows, giving Daiki a very, very nice view of his chest and abdomen. "Obviously she doesn't agree with you."

Daiki would have responded with his normal "Fuck you", but after the conversation he was with Kagami earlier, he chose against it. "Whatever," he said instead and scratched the back of his head, "What she believes has nothing to do with me. I know I can take care of myself and that's fine."

"Mm, that's fine and all," Kagami sighed, a lazy smirk on his lips, "But now you gotta take care of me right?"

The blue-haired man felt heat gathering in his groin area at the suggestive comment and he bit his lower lip, leering at the red-haired man seated right in front of him. As much as he pissed him off, Daiki liked when Kagami got like that, all snarky and cocky and shit. It did strange things to him and his raging libido. He stood up from his bed and took a few steps towards Kagami's bed, their eye contact never breaking.

"I'll take care o'you babe," he murmured, loving the way Kagami's eyes darkened. God, the sexual tension was nearly damn suffocating him. "I'll take good care of you. Now will you get on your stomach for me?"

The way Kagami stared at him in silence before complying, gave Daiki goosebumps. Fuck that, he could combust spontaneously for all it was worth. How could a pair of eyes do this? Was it possible?

These thoughts however soon died in his head and that was mainly because Kagami had laid that gorgeous body of his on the bed, arms folded under his head as a pillow, his sculpted back and perfect ass displayed in abundance. Daiki leered at him, carving all that glory in his memory for future use, and he licked his lips. He slowly kneeled on the bed and threw one of his legs over Kagami's narrow waist, straddling the red-haired man but he wasn't quite touching him yet.

After a short round of staring, Daiki scooted over and retrieved the bottle of lotion they had purchased together for this particular use, from Kagami's bedside table, squirting some of the thick fluid in his palm. Oh boy, he was sooo looking forward to this.

He rubbed his hands together, heating up the lotion before finally making contact with that perfection. Kagami's long, satisfied sigh attracted his attention and the blunet lifted his head only to see his rival with his eyes closed and a blissful expression written all over his face. Daiki bit his lower lip, wondering how Kagami's face would be when _he_ made him come. _Him_, not anyone else.

The blue-haired man started with his routine; slowly, he got from the shoulders, down to the back, then around the waist, before doing the same thing in reverse. Kagami was sighing and moaning at times, especially when Daiki massaged him on either side of his spine. Yeah, that was his favorite spot; that and the back of his neck.

"You know," Kagami's thick and hoarse voice drawled suddenly, snapping Daiki out of the zone. Daiki lifted his eyes to the redhead's face, only to see those sexy russet orbs looking at him intently, "You never really told me why you decided to come to America."

Daiki snorted. "That again?", he muttered, "I already told you why."

"Well, your answer didn't satisfy me."

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ "I don't give a shit," Daiki scowled, "That was my answer."

"C'mon, I don't believe that you came all the way to Japan because you were simply trying to find something new to do."

"That's not what I said, Bakagami," the blunet muttered. He really didn't like talking about that. Why? Because he was so goddamned jealous of Kagami. The redhead knew what he wanted to do with his life; Daiki didn't. As much as he loved basketball, Daiki still wasn't sure that going pro was what he always wanted.

Unfortunately, Kagami was rather persistent when he wanted. "Enlighten me then."

Daiki sighed deeply. _He won't leave me alone until I tell him right? Might as well get this out of the way now._ "I said that I came here because I'm still looking for myself and my future," the blunet said, adding a little more pressure of the stiff muscles, "Unlike you, I wasn't born knowing that I'll become a basketball player. And then..." Daiki stopped himself the last moment.

"Then what?"

Of course Kagami would prod. That sounded like something Kagami would do.

"It's nothing," Daiki lied and broke their eye contact.

"Somehow I don't believe that," the redhead said and then sighed, "But anyway, I'm not gonna pry if you don't wanna talk about it."

They fell into silence after that and Daiki was thankful for that. Kagami was an annoying idiot most of the times but he knew where he was supposed to stop and be serious. Daiki liked that about him. That was mainly why he was so comfortable around the red-haired man. Kagami was so much more mature than he was and he always seemed to have answers to every question. Daiki stopped momentarily, realization dawning on him. Then...then he could talk about his doubts with Kagami, right? Maybe Kagami would know the answer.

"Look," Daiki started hesitantly, "The thing is that..." He swallowed, trying to ignore how intense Kagami's eyes. He could do this; he was a man. "The thing is that I'm...afraid."

The last part of his sentence was a mere whisper but the room was so quiet, Kagami heard him. "Afraid?", he frowned in confusion, "Afraid of what?"

Daiki let out a sigh. "Afraid that I'll get tired of basketball again," he muttered, averting his gaze, "I'm afraid that as I practice and get better and better, things will become how they were during high school. My potential is bottomless, remember?" He stopped molding his rival's back and sat on Kagami's ass in defeat. "I know it sounds arrogant and I know that there are so many amazing players out there, yet, what if I somehow surpass all of them? I really don't want to hate baskeball Kagami. I love basketball. It gives me life."

"Hey, hey, hold on one second," Kagami interrupted him with a deep frown and turned around as much as their position allowed him to. He gave Daiki an incredulous stare but before the blunet had any chance to question that look, he spoke again. "I understand what you're saying," the redhead said, "But, as always, you forget about one small detail."

Daiki's eyebrows reached his hairline in shock. "What detail?"

Kagami's lips stretched into a smile. "Maybe one day you'll become the best player in the world and nobody will be able to stand against you, but there will always, _always_ be this one person to give you a hard time and end up kicking your ass in games."

_Oh really?_ "And who that may be?"

"Who, you ask..." Kagami was grinning mysteriously. "Me of course. I've done it once and I'll do it again if I have to." A wink. "I'm your rival, remember? I will always practice more so I can stand against you and defeat you."

Daiki was completely astonished by the answer he received. Honest to God, he hadn't thought about that. Of course he hadn't, since he always thought of himself first. After a few seconds, he grinned back at Kagami, and somehow, his chest was lighter than ever. "As if I'd ever let you defeat me, asshole."

There wasn't any heat in his words and Kagami knew it. That was why he smiled and laid back down. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

Somehow that night kept getting better; not only he was satisfying his craves for Kagami's body, he also had his worries smoothed out by said redhead. Kagami was a glorious creature indeed and Daiki had this sudden urge to thank him. No, he wouldn't say it out loud because it would sound really girly and embarrassing. But what should he do though?

The idea blinked above his head like a flashing bulb. Yup, he should totally do that! Kagami would like it for sure because he liked that kind of stuff and secondly, it would ease some of the sexual tension between them.

With no further ado, Daiki leaned forwards and planted a gentle kiss at the nape of the redhead's neck. When Kagami didn't react, he tried again, this time harder, with a little bit of tongue.

"What are you doing?"

Finally, he got a reaction. Daiki smirked. "I don't think I have to answer that," he said and placed another kiss on the man's neck.

"How about asking me if I want this?"

Daiki pulled away from that tempting neck and locked eyes with Kagami. The red orbs were dark and full of tension but Daiki couldn't see any sort of annoyance in them, so he smirked again. "We both know that I'd have a black eye right now if you _really_ didn't want this."

The splitting eyebrows came together in a frown. "But that's-"

"Shhh," Daiki hushed him soothingly, gently biting the helix of his ear, "Just for a little while."

After giving him a very strict and analyzing gaze, Kagami sighed and closed his eyes again. "Fine," he murmured, "Do as you like."

_Yes!_, Daiki mentally cheered and went back to business. He exploited everything Kagami had to offer him; his broad shoulders, his neck, his thick arms, the long-ass back of his... Holy shit, Daiki lost track of time while he kissed and tasted and sucked the entire expance of the redhead's back. It's not that Kagami tried to stop him and Daiki didn't listen; the red-haired man made no sound, other than a few grunts and sighs every once in a blue moon.

_He tastes so good_, Daiki fleetingly thought as he licked a trail from the small of Kagami's back, up to the nape, where he planted a long, wet kiss, _I want more. _

This was getting a little out of control, a little too fast. But Daiki was so long lost in his own world that he couldn't notice anything but the burning deep inside his core, the same burning that screamed for more constantly.

He had to get more of Kagami. He had to. As a matter of fact, he climbed off that gorgeous body, momentarily resting on his haunches. "Flip over," he murmured lowly.

Kagami looked at him with the corner of his is eye, the dark brown iris shining with lust and a little bit of suspicion. That was fine. He should be suspicious because Aomine was in _the_ mood.

"Alright," the redhead finally sighed and slowly, taking his time on purpose, he turned around and rested on his back. Their eye contact didn't break one bit as Kagami folded his arms behind his head, wordlessly giving Daiki all the access he wished for. And the blunet took advantage of it; he straddled the redhead again, supporting himself on his knees so that their crotches wouldn't touch, and admired the view. Sweet Kami, Kagami was hot and Daiki quickly found purchase in the other's pecs.

"Perfect," he murmured without realizing, "Fuckin' perfect."

Kagami took a deep, shuddering breath but stayed silent nonetheless, allowing Daiki to continue his ministration. The blue-haired man slid his hands from that perfect chest, down to the washboard abs, then to the slightly visible ribs, humming to himself in appreciation the whole while.

"I see that you're enjoying yourself," Kagami's hoarse voice spoke through the fog in his head. Daiki looked up at him and grinned.

"My hands are having a fucking orgasm right now, what are you saying?"

The redhead flashed a sexy grin of his own. "I like your hands."

"Oh really?", Daiki hummed, his mood turning from playful to horny within a few seconds. It was Kagami's fault for saying something so sexy.

"Really," husked the other.

Daiki took a deep, calming breath through his nose. That was one of the reasons Kagami was the best; because he always was a challenge for the blue-haired man. The more Daiki challenged him, the greater the retort he got and that was something very few people could do. But it wasn't only Kagami who could issue a challenge; Daiki could too. In fact, he leaned forwards again and kissed the middle of Kagami's chest, his eyes never leaving the dark red and expectant ones. "What about this?", he asked and kissed the same spot again, "Do you like this?"

"Hmm," the other murmured, a sexy smirk on his face, "I don't know yet... Help me make up my mind?"

_There he goes again. _Daiki was losing his patience as they kept exchanging taunts but he didn't show it. Instead, he did the same he had done with the redhead's back; he started from the shoulders, kissing those perfectly defined biceps, then sucked the sensitive patch of skin where the shoulder met the chest, right above the armpit before moving towards Kagami's chest. He spent a lot of time there, licking, kissing and biting, his eyes never leaving the other's face because he wanted to see every little reaction Kagami made. Kagami's face was tranquil, obviously enjoying the treatment, but his eyebrows marred together the moment Daiki started traveling lower, kissing every single indentation on that flat belly. He grinned in triumph when Kagami's body shuddered lightly and he dragged his tongue all across that marvelous torso until he reached Kagami's long neck, which he kissed rather passionately.

"Ah...", Kagami breathed a moan and bared his neck, indicating his need for more.

Daiki's body was hotter than before, Kagami's taste as well as Kagami's scent and heavy breathing were a little too much for him. Sinful desires took a hold of him, or rather his hips because he ground them against the redhead and started to dry-humping the man slowly. He didn't know what he was doing... No, fuck that; he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. However, he wasn't thinking about consequences or qualms or the awkwardness that could follow these actions at that time. He didn't care about such minor things. All he wanted to feel good and to make Kagami feel good. Was that too much to ask? He had always been rather impulsive, thoughtless and selfish as a person anyway.

Unfortunately, that didn't apply to the red-haired man laying underneath him. "Aomine, hold on a second," Kagami whispered urgently, digging his fingers into blue locks and pulling Daiki away from his neck. When their eyes locked, the blue-haired man frowned in discontent.

"What?", he gritted.

Kagami frowned too. "This wasn't in the deal," he said.

"Do you like it?", was Daiki's immediate response.

"That's not-"

"Do. You. Like. It?"

The redhead bit his lower lip and stared blankly at Daiki before he sighed. "Yeah," he admitted, "Yeah, I like it."

More than just happy to hear that, Daiki grinned. "Then, there's nothing else to worry about."

"But...!"

_He's still hesitant?!_ "Kagami," the blunet whispered above a pair of parted lips, "I said I'll take good care of you, didn't I?"

Kagami stared at him, glanced down at his lips, then back up again before he nodded. "Mhm."

"Well then," Daiki licked his lips, "Relax and lemme take care of you, okay?"

"Okay."

_Finally_, Aomine mentally huffed. Honestly, why was Kagami resisting him when he was already half-hard? Go figure. Either way, now that everything was cleared up, Daiki had finally had all the time in the world to make the redhead a little more breathless. He started by increasing the pace of his thrusts. He was almost fully erect too, so it felt rather good to have his erection rubbing against the cloth of his boxers, even though the underwear had become a little tighter. After a few moments, Kagami started participating too; he ran his palms across Daiki's back, cupping his ass and squeezing, then back up again into Daiki's hair, grinding against the blunet the whole time.

They were hotter now, their faces so close, they were sharing breaths. But they weren't kissing; not yet. Daiki was literally dying to kiss Kagami but he enjoyed the suspence, the tension build-up. It was thrilling. Exhilarating. As if he was playing basketball, only a little better.

It had been a while since Daiki was _that_ horny. And watching Kagami's sexy faces from up close wasn't helping his situation at fucking all. The redhead was biting his lower lip again, his eyes half-mast and half-wild in desire as he looked at Daiki relentlessly. He couldn't take it anymore, it was too much; too much sexual tension. Without a second thought, Daiki dipped his head and hesitantly pecked Kagami's lips, testing the waters. He got no reaction at first, so he did it again...and again...and again. Until Kagami was kissing him back.

Even that was not enough. A mere kiss... What could it do for a hot-blooded male like Daiki? Absolutely nothing. So, he tried to initiate a deeper kiss, waiting for Kagami's reaction again. Needless to say, the redhead responded as soon as Daiki's tongue licked his bottom lip, sucking the appendage into his mouth. Daiki moaned and attacked the other's mouth ferociously.

It was mind-blowing. Kagami's large hand on his behind, guiding the rhythm of their movements, felt amazing. Kagami's fingers fiddling with his hair...ever greater. Kagami's short, hot breaths on his lips when they parted from their heady kisses was perfection. Everything was just as Daiki had fantasized, only one hundred times better.

Kagami was made for sex. Sex and basketball. Daiki's two most favorite things in the world.

His boxers were entirely too tight for his harder-than-a-rock erection and Daiki wanted out of them desperately. He broke the needy kiss with Kagami and sucked a deep breath, trying to clear his mind and form some intelligible speech. "K-Kagami," he stuttered, his throat drier than a desert, "I wanna take off my underwear."

The redhead groaned and let his head rest on the pillow. "Fuck yes," he panted, "Take mine off too, I can't bare to be in them anymore."

Trying to blink through his instant hot flash, Daiki sat on his haunches and fumbled around with the clothes, tugging and tearing but in the end, he managed to lower those sexy red boxers and throw them off to a random direction, his own boxers following quickly after. Then he paused. He paused to admire the view. And to be honest, it was the sexiest things he had ever laid his eyes upon; Kagami was heaving, one of his hands on his chest, the other above his head, a sheen of sweat covering his body, his skin glistening, his legs spread apart and his erection... God damn, his erection was full and huge and red, with angry veins pumping out. In other words, very, very needy. And Daiki had to do something about it.

The first thing he did was to wrap his hand around it, gingerly pulling the foreskin down, then upwards again, watching in fascination a few beads of precum dribbling on his knuckles.

"Un," Kagami grunted and his hips shifted, one of his miles long legs wrapping around Daiki's waist, "More..."

Daiki let out a shuddering breath and inched closer to the redhead again, burying his face in that long neck. "You want more?"

Kagami groaned and bit his neck, hard enough to have him wincing but arousing enough for his hips to twitch. "Make me come," the sexy redhead whispered in his ear, "Make me come and I'll do the same for you."

Before Daiki had any chance of reacting, a warm, calloused hand was around him, making his hips move on their own accord again. Kagami chuckled huskily in his ear. "Mmm, you feel so great in my hand," the bastard drawled, "You're throbbing like crazy too... Does it feel so good?"

That moment, Daiki realized why Kagami's lovers screamed and whined so much. Just by listening to that hoarse whispering voice made him wanna whine too. "Yeah...", he murmured, "Yeah, it feels really good."

Kagami suckled on his earlobe, the hand on his erection speeding up. "You're gonna come for me?"

Oh my God, this is getting out of hand. How the fuck could Kagami turn him into a blathering idiot with just his hand and voice? "I will," Daiki swallowed, trying to regain some sort of control, "But I'll make you come first."

"As you wish," Kagami snickered in his ear, "I'm all yours. "

Daiki was a man of mission after that, concentrating only at the task at hand. They didn't exchange any more words or taunts, save from a couple of dirty talk every few minutes, but their breathing had escalated and so did the pace with which they jerked each other off. Unbelievable. Daiki couldn't believe that something like that could ever feel so damn good. And Kagami's harsh panting near his ear was adding fuel to the fire. He couldn't take it anymore; he pulled out of his hiding place in Kagami's neck and kissed them man all over again, his hands in fiery red hair and tugging passionately.

"Mmm...!", the redhead moaned after a long round of wet-kissing, "I'm gonna come... Fuck!"

"That's right," Aomine crooned with a satisfactory smile, "Go ahead...come for me. I want you to."

Kagami cursed and bit his lower lip, his hips shifting on the bed, his eyes closed, his breaths hitching and then...! Then he started trembling all over, loud, shuddering moans filling the thick silence of the room.

"Woah... Mmnaah! Yes!", the redhead ranted, "Yes!"

Daiki's orgasm was immediate but very intense, hitting him like a truck and spreading in every cell in his body. He made no sound other than a small grunt, just to listen to Kagami's sexy, unintelligible muttering, and tried to keep eyes open, just to see Kagami's sex-face come down from his orgasm-induced high. Gorgeous.

"Kami-sama, that was...", the red-haired man tried to say, chuckling when he failed, "That was _something_."

Daiki laughed in return and plopped on the bed right next to Kagami, physically drained and mentally high. "We should totally do this again."

He had expected Kagami to argue, to at least show some sort of resistance, yet he couldn't really hate it when the man answered with a breathless, "Yeah," then passed out. Heh, how adorable. Kagami always passed out after sex.

Chuckling to himself, Daiki grasped a handful of tissues to clean them up but didn't bother to stand up again and throw them away, so he threw them on the floor instead. Tomorrow was a new day for cleaning and he would be able to feel his legs by then... Or so he hoped.

Without many thoughts boggling his mind, Daiki got himself comfortable against Kagami's side and closed his eyes for sleep to come to him. What? He liked cuddling. Especially cuddling with someone who smelled as nice as Kagami did.

_We aren't doing something bad._, the blunet thought to himself, trying to calm down a more reasonable part of his mind which claimed he was going to get in trouble. _On the contrary, we are pleasing each other. That's what sex is about; pleasure. Nothing more nothing less._ And with that, he dozed off too.

But, as always, Daiki forgot about one little thing; in this kind of situations, there's almost always someone who falls in love. The question is, who is gonna fall in love first...

**XXXX**

**That was...interesting. You thoughts on the development? Pretty please?**


End file.
